Hybrids: Breach and Prophecy
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Leon was just a boy who wanted to have a normal life. He cannot do that when he finds himself in the headquarters of Team Aqua. What they do to him and a few others is unforgivable. What will he do to stop them? What of his own journey?
1. Chapter 1

Hybrids:

Breach and prophecy

**Prologue**

Two separate worlds …

One to unite them,

One to steady the sanity,

These two when bonded

Will rule the world.

Rule the world from both sides

Facing adversity

And trials

Is their way

Way of life

Facing evil

And tainted

Will be but only one trial

They will face

Which will in turn

Change their lives forever …

-taken from the book of prophecies—

-separator-

I blinked my eyes open and glared at the surrounding darkness. It was not night time. I had [a few years ago] lost my sight. It was not my fault. It could be said that the fates hated me.

I however, do not mind. This way I can hear pokemon and other intruders from miles away. The loss of sight heightened all of my other senses greatly. I, now, cannot be surprised by much. Well almost.

I got up and stretched my limbs. I rubbed the back of my neck and let my fingers flow through my long tresses. After going to an island I had eaten something strange. It gave me a few human like features. Like the knee length dark red hair that was now blowing gently in the breeze. I don't know enough about the island to tell much of what happened to I know is that I am different than other pokemon now. Different than other medicham that is.

I reached both arms forward and began my daily routine of warming up my muscles. I could hear my bones cracking as I worked them. Punching and kicking was not the only way to fight. I shot poison from my mouth and listened as it hit the ground. I knelt to feel the spot it had landed. The grass under my fingers was dead and smelled faintly of acid. At least I knew I was getting better.

That move had been harde to learn. After being bested by a Toxicroak a few months ago I vowed to learn the moves to defeat him. This had in turn caused me to go out of my line of fire. I had to learn moves that normally couldn't be learned by a Medicham let alone a psychic type pokemon. With my determination I would do so, no matter how hard it was.

This is how I came to learn Toxic. How a TM had ended up near the clearing I called my home was a mystery to me. Maybe a trainer dropped it. No matter the reason I took the opportunity to learn the new move. Still, now, I had trouble with it. The grass should have been destroyed and not just dead. That was the full power of the move and I was going to get it right.

Deciding that training would do me no good if I did not get some food into my stomach I climbed the nearest tree. All the trees in this clearing had some kind of fruit growing on them. The trick was to find the right one. Considering I had fallen asleep in front of the Oran Berry tree the Sitrus berry tree should be the one I was climbing. As I made my way to the higher branches I felt around for some fruit. Finding none I grinned and closed my eyes.

Time to use one of my favourite attacks. I leaned against the thick trunk of the tree as my arm filled with power. I kept my eyes closed as I felt along the branches with my other hand. Finding dangling fruit above me I knew where to strike. I brought up my fist and smacked at the fruit. A fully powered Bullet Punch managed to drop a fair amount of Sitrus berries to the ground. Smirking I jumped down to find my breakfast.


	2. Chapter 1 Breach, Escape, and my Awakeni

Hybrids: Breach and Prophecy

A/N:

This is the newest story in the many pokemon stories I have written. I know what you are thinking. This is enough right? I would like to know how people like this story. It is going to be in the point of view of pokemon as well as human and my very own OC.

This story is rated M for a reason. If you have an issue with that I suggest you press the green back arrow now. Standard warnings and disclaimer will follow.

Warnings:

Hybrids, gore, yaoi, abuse, and language

Key:

" speech

' thought

[ and ] flashbacks

[pokemon speech will be in quotation marks in this story. Not everyone will be able to understand it though.]

Itallic: sounds

Summary:

Leon was just a boy who wanted to have a normal life. He cannot do that when he finds himself in the headquarters of Team Aqua. What they do to him and a few others is unforgivable. What will he do to stop them? What of his own journey?

Disclaimer:

I do not own pokemon. I only own my characters and the plot of this story. I am also not to be held responsible for the song lyrics I choose to put in here as well.

-separator-

"I've got a secret

I've been hiding

Under my skin

My heart is human

My blood is boiling

My brain IBM

So if you see me

Acting strangely

Don't be surprised

I'm just a man who

Needed someone

And somewhere to hide

To keep me alive"

'Mr. Roboto' by Styx

-separator-

Chapter 1 ~ Breach, Escape, and my Awakening

-separator-

The scent of blood filled my nostils. Was this a dream? As the scent got stronger my mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile. When there was blood at least there was something to sustain me. Food and water didn't do shit. Not anymore.

I clenched my fists to keep the anger that threatened to rise from coming to the surface. Getting mad right now would do me no good. If there was blood at least I would be awake for a while. At least that is how it had been for the last few what? Months? Years? How long had it been since I lived with normal people? Humans, those who did not have wires strapped to them almost twenty four seven …

Thus is the life of me, Leon. What my last name is … I don't know and I don't really care. When you have lived here for as long as I have it doesn't matter. Knowing who you are or rather were will not get you out of here. It will only serve to make you miserable. You will go around trying to figure out who you are and drive yourself insane in the process. So in my book it is better off not knowing.

Stretching is a difficult task when there are wires attached to your body. I sighed and gently pulled them out. They took enough blood from me on a regular basis. Let's not give them any more alright. I blinked in the dim light of the lab. Yeah. Lab? I lived in a lab. Have for as long as I can remember. Doesn't say much when my memory sucks ass anyway.

I craned my neck to see what was in the room. It was the same old shit. Same white washed walls, same lab table, same wires, and same old beeping machinery. One of these days I was going to have to thank them for their hospitality. Yeah right. I growled softly as I rose from the table. A set of black clothing was on a chair next to the table. How nice. They decided to give me clothes for once. Uh-huh. Like they would ever want to help me. Rather poke and prod and use my body for their sick games …

I pulled the black jeans on shortly followed by the t-shirt. They fit me perfectly, as I stood and glanced around the room once more. Were there cameras here? That did not matter. Nothing they did would keep me in here. I would escape and they would eventually bring me back. The lack of malnourishment did nothing for me and kept me almost begging them for blood.

The blood of a pokemon can do a lot for a guy. At least when that is the only thing you can swallow without puking. Why am I like this you may ask. Well I might as well start from the beginning. The earliest memory I have of this place …

[Beeping filled the air. I covered my ears with my small hands as I tried to block out the sound. It did not stop. A few minutes later I pulled my hands away. If it wasn't doing any good there was no point.

As I opened my eyes I cried out in pain. Bright lights flashed across my retinas, almost blinding me. Closing my eyes again I tried to think clearly. Where the fuck was I? Why couldn't I remember shit? What was attached to me?

I tried to stand but was met with resistance. I felt along my arms and discovered tubing. Huh? As I explored more I found that this tubing was attached to most of my body. I absently pulled on it and hissed in pain. I cracked open my eyes to see a few drops of blood trickle down my arm. Bastards. Whoever did this was gonna pay. No matter what I had to do to myself or others.

When I tried to move I was zapped. I glanced around and saw a switch nearby. I pushed down on it and a red light was turned off. I grinned as I ripped the tubes out of my body. Blood splattered along my arms, legs, and chest but I paid it no mind. I found clothing in the room and slipped out of there. Time to find somewhere to hide and figure out what was going on.

As I wandered the building I could hear cries of … pain and pleasure? What kind of fucked up place was this? I ignored them and made my way to a thick steel door. I tried the handle and found it locked. This angered me. I was not some kind of experiment that could be locked up! I was going to get out of here and no one was going to stop me.

I growled and dug my nails into my palms. A short sigh escaped my lips when I smelled blood. I looked down to find black claws had replaced my fingernails. Or had I just not noticed them until now? I smirked as I scratched the door. A loud screeching sound could be heard. I covered my ears as it rang loud and clear. I felt like my eardrums were going to shatter. Was this the price of living?

When the screeching had died down to a dull roar I removed my hands. I glared at the offending steel barrier. I brought my hand up to punch the door but found it glowing a dark orange color. As shocking as this was getting out of there was much more important. As my fist connected with the door a scorch mark appeared. I punched it again and another followed. I punched the padlock and it broke. It clattered to the floor and I pulled the door open.

I cannot rmember when the sight of sunlight was like heaven. It was then. I felt like I had been tied down for ages as I walked into the sunlight. Grunting caught my attention. Before I knew it I was running toward the source of the sound. A strange creature with two tails, hooves, horns and thick fur on its head glared at me as I came to a stop. I prodded the wooden gate that kept the creature stranded. It snorted and walked away.

More noise drew my attention from the retreating two tailed animal. A red creature blinked at me as I came up to another fence. I tapped the wood and stared at the creature. It was covered in red armor plates and had two scizzors where its hands should be. Thoroughly confused I tried to work my mouth. At first nothing came out but I managed a few words after some time.

"What are you?" I whispered.

The creature seemed confused but answered.

"I am a Scizor. Do you not know of us? Pokemon …" the red armored creature asked. I shook my head and leaned toward the creature.

'That's it. Come closer.'

I startled as I heard that. Was this the creature's voice? I looked up and saw that the creature was staring at me. Its lips had not moved for the last sentence. Is it normal to read minds?

That must have been what I had just done. I did it without knowing though. How is that possible? Before I could think on that much the creature's scissor hands were around my throat. I wanted to scream, fight back, do anything but I was frozen in fear. This creature was taller than me and much stronger by the looks of it. The chances of me getting away from it were very slim.

It lifted me over the fence and held me close to its plated body. A hungry look was in its eyes. I closed my eyes as I was pulled closer to it. It reached down and gripped my ass. I guessed that I was around ten at the time. There was no way to tell for sure. But either way I was not going to let this thing touch me! I squirmed out of its grip and glared at the Scizor.

"Don't touch me," I said.

I had meant it to be threatening and menacing but no. My voice came out soft and cracked. It was as if I hadn't spoken in a while and could not raise my voice. Either that or someone had poured acid, oil, or something else down my throat. That, I reasoned, could make me sound so small and non-threatening. The Scizor laughed at me as I glared at him.

"you can't even talk properly boy. What makes you think that you can make the demands here? If I want you then you can't stop me." He said as he started stroking my ass. I began to purr.

This horrified me. I struggled to get away but he was too strong. I opted for getting away in favor of stopping the noises I was making. When I got my treacherous body under control I gave him a venomous look. If looks could kill he would be dead three times over from that expression. The fates would not have that though.

He laughed again and brought his other hand to the front of my pants. My eyes widened as he began to stroke me there too. It felt good but also so wrong. Not because he was male but it was something else altogether. As I tried to figure that out I could feel my blood pumping toward the lower area he was stroking. Confused I looked down to see the flesh that was covered swelling and growing in size. I put my hand over his and sighed. What was going on?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize what he was doing until too late. My pants were shoved down, which released the flesh that was straining against the dark material. I blinked as a long appendage stood proud against my stomach. I had a fleeting thought that he was going to hurt me before my world went black …

When I awoke later I felt like my entire body had been run over by a truck. I glanced upwards to see the Scizor leaning over me. When I looked down I saw him pressing against my ass. What the fuck?

"Get off of me," I said. I managed to put a little bit of anger into the voice. It was still quiet but startled him as he smirked at me.

"And why,"

He asked as he stroked the flesh from earlier,

"would I do that? You clearly liked it."

I glared at him and pushed at his body. It was heavier than I expected and I gave in quickly. Then I remembered the orange color from earlier. It had been when I was mad and trying to get out. If only I could bait him. Use him to raise my anger. The anger that made me powerful …

I smirked as I grabbed onto one of his hands.

"You cannot even hurt me," I said.

"What are you talking about? I fucked you for at least an hour. You are bleeding and you feel no pain?"

I thought that saying something like I had would get him to tell me what had been going on. Fuck, that was a word I was familiar with. Why I did not kno. The fact that he had done that to me …

It was unexceptible! No one touched me!

I could feel the anger rising as my arms glowed a faint orange color. I closed my eyes and growled at Scizor.

"What? You think you can scare me?" he asked with a dark laugh. I did not pay attention. Give me more anger, more power.

"You are worthless. You were so tight, but you have a small dick." He said. I did not know what he was talking about but I felt as if I should be insulted. I used that to bring more power. The more I had the more I could hurt him.

Just as he was about to insult me again I acted. I pushed against his chest. This time he cried out in pain, and I loved it. It was music to my ears. I stood up and covered myself with the pants. I glared and let the power keep rising. As he lunged for me I thrust my arms out. Rings of fire shot toward him. He was too stunned to get out of the way in time. When the fire connected with him he fell to the ground groaning.

I watched with grimm satisfaction as his armor was burnt and melted. I began to laugh and for the life of me I could not stop. A few minutes later he was nothing but ashes. I smirked and started to walk away. Something flashed and I was on the ground. I could hear a voice in my head telling me to fight but the power was leaving me. With the eminent danger gone there was no reason to fight anymore …]

Later I would find out that the flash had been a bracelet made to measure my energy levels. It had reacted when I used too much energy. At the current time it was for my protection but I quickly found it restraining. I plotted to get rid of it when I found out what it was.

I escaped every time I woke up in the lab. The lack of nourishment kept me from getting into too much trouble. Eventually I got weak and collapsed. When I woke up I felt refreshed and like I would be able to withstand anything. A word I read once described it all. Immortal. Invincible. Kaiser. That one was a little over the top.

One of those times I found a computer in the room. I glanced at the screen and pressed a button. Previously the symbols on the screen were unreadable but they became clear to me after that. It was information on myself that was on the screen. What it all meant was a mystery but it angered me.

After that discovery I tried to make sense of the words every chance I got. One of those times a man was in the room. I saw him and decided to ask if he could explain what the words meant.

He gave me some papers to look at as he told me about the words. What they meant, how it related to me, and what they were going to do next …

["You have been fused with many pokemon Leon. The ones I can think of off of the top of my head are:

Charmander, Blaziken, Typhlosion, Magmar, Ninetales, Vaporeon, Lapras, Seadra, Jolteon, Pikachu, Elekid, Kirlia, Kadabra, Hypno, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Umbreon, Mightyena, Houndoom and there was another I think …"

As he thought I glanced at the papers. There were some big words on them that I did not understand. He seemed to remember something and looked at me.

"I remember a few others," he said. I nodded and sat up a little straighter.

"There was also Deoxys and Mewtwo. We wanted you to be strong. Those are legendary pokemon by the way. Deoxys appears in three different forms and can create multiple copies of itself. Mewtwo was created from the DNA of another legendary pokemon. The pokemon Mew was what he was modeled after." He said.

"But what does this have to do with me? If they are all pokemon …" I mused as I tapped my chin. Then something dawned on me. I could feel my pupils contracting and dialating in horror.

"So … I am a pokemon then too?" I finally voiced the question.

"Not exactly. We call what you are a pokemon hybrid." He said.

"That is supposed to make me feel better?" I asked in a mocking tone. He glanced around the room nervously before speaking again.

"Your body is fighting the pokemon DNA. We plan to fuse technology with you as well."

"Technology? As in computers and wires? Like hell I will allow that." I said as my fists began to glow dark orange. He seemed frightened by my reaction but hid it well. I could give him that much at least.

"The … my master wants to turn you into an android." He said.

"A what?"

"An android. It is a creature which is human and robot at the same time. If done right the two work and live in harmony. It is to stabilize you. It is no-"

Before he could continue my black claws were at his throat. I applied pressure and took satisfaction when his eyes showed fear.]

He couldn't tell me anything else. I cursed him and his lack of knowledge. The next time he came in I killed him. Killed him just like I had killed the Scizor. I had figured out that I could make ice and electricity in rings like the fire. It was fun using it on him.

Even with that bit of control I was nowhere near strong enough to escape. I stayed and tried to get my hands on as much information about myself as possible. Not who I was but what they had done and were currently doing to me. What I found was not much that I didn't already know. The last time I had checked I was still a hybrid. Was I an android now?

As I reminisced on the past I walked to the doors I had first tried to escape from. I broke the current lock with ease and stepped into the sunlight. There was an unfamiliar smell today. I followed it to a body of water. Whilst here I found a library once. I read as many books as I could in order to learn. I think that water that looked like this was either a pond or a lake. No definitely pond. Lakes were bigger and usually had fish or frogs swimming in them. This water was quiet and still.

I looked down and studied my profile. A boy of approximately sixteen stared back at me. Dark orange hair, bright orange eyes, tanned skin, lanky limbs, and strong muscles …

I touched my cheek and so did the reflection. It was so hard to believe how different I was now then the first time I was out here. The boy from before was gone. If I did not know better I would have thought I was human. But thanks to them I was not.

Anger rose inside me. I felt my claws replacing my finger nails again. I bit my lip and immediately drew blood. I stared at my reflection and saw fangs protruding from my mouth. That was new. Dark orange scales [slightly darker than my hair] appeared on my lower arms. Closer inspection also told me that my lower legs were covered in scales too. What had they done to me? Had they finally used the dragon pokemon DNA like the man had said they were going to? That is before I killed him in cold blood. And I loved every second of it.

As I left the pond numbers flashed across my eyes.

"power at fifty seven percent."

Is what I read. Why would there be something like that? Unless … Unless the android part had already been grafted to me. Sick fucks …

What was worse was that I wasn't the only one. If it was just me it might not have been as bad. They had experimented on other human boys too. They however, were fused with a few pokemon of the same element. For instance there was a water boy and also a grass boy. These experiments weren't as successful.

The files on them were few. I read enough to figure that they fought and won against the DNA. This caused the scientists to either give them more or kill them. The grass boy had been terminated just a year ago. The water boy had been given a chance. It was unlikely that he would survive much longer. As far as I knew I was the only completely successful experiment they had.

That brings me to who 'they' are. One file I found called them Equipo Agua. When that name did not make sense I typed it into the computer database. I got the words 'Team Aqua.' What they did other than experiment on humans I did not really care. All I knew was that they were a criminal organization. That and their partner in crime company was called Team Magma. The leader of Team Aqua was called Archie and the Magma leader went by Maxie. There was little information on what either group actually did to fund their sick projects.

The scales and fangs did not worry me. In fact they gave me ideas. With these and the possibility of android strength I could now get out of here. Leave this fucking place and never return …

From all of the times I had left the lab I had gotten a feel for the place. I could find the entrance and exit from almost anywhere. I had also discovered that I could do more than read minds. I could move things with my mind as well. Maybe I could mess up cameras if I could move things around. That would be useful right now. They were so protective of their 'perfect project.' If they could not find me I would have an easier time escaping.

I went back inside the structure they called a facility. It looked more like a few buildings they had put together with cheap stucko and plywood. Bastards spent all of their money on their sick experiments. Some web surfing had told me that they were conducting the experiments illegally. That was all the more reason for me to leave as soon as possible.

I glared into the lense of the first camera I came across. A few seconds later the lense fogged over. As I peered into the clear glass I couldn't see my image. So I could do something about the cameras. There was no telling how long it would work however. I bit back a growl and kept walking. Even if I couldn't buy myself much time I should still keep moving.

Ten cameras stood between me and the exit. I messed up all of them and came to a problem. The top executive Matthew stood in front of me. From what I had read his position was just under Archie's. So that would make him the beta or second in command. Perfect. This would be easy. All I had to do was distract him enough to slip past him.

It was widely known that most of the grunts and employees of this facility were gay. I could distract him and then-

"Where are you going Leon?" he asked. I stopped and stared at him. I worked to make my expression seem innocent. He seemed to buy it.

"I just wanted some fresh air." I said.

"you know you cannot be without blood for too long. If you don't have it yu will grow weak. You will also turn into a beast at night." He warned. I snorted and stood straighter.

Bringing myself to my full height I contemplated. Five ten wasn't the tallest in the world but it was only a few inches shorter than he was. Becoming a beast at night was a small price to pay for freedom. I could learn to control myself just like I learned to control the power.

"That is not what you want. You will hurt people." He said. As if that mattered to me. I snorted again and blinked.

"Why should that bother me?" I said as I tried to slip past him. He was having none of that as he blocked me. I could fight him and win but I did not feel like it right now.

"Tell you what. If you can beat me in a pokemon battle then you can go." He said as he pulled a poke ball from his belt.

"How is this fair? I don't own any pokemon." I said.

"you count as six pokemon yourself. Actually seven if you count the dragon DNA as well. You are your own trainer." He told me. When I still looked confused he sighed and said,

"you have six or rather seven pokemon DNA types. Fire, water, electric, psychic, fighting, dark and now dragon." He elaborated. I nodded and stepped back.

-separator-

"you better honor this agreement if I beat you." I said.

"I will. Go! Mightyena."

A grey and white furred wolf pokemon appeared and growled at me. I glared at it and stepped forward.

"Make your move." I said. He grinned and then gave an order.

"use Bite,"

"Too easy," I said as I stepped out of the way. The wolf bit into the wall and growled.

"Fuck,"

"That's right," I said as my claws appeared along with my fangs. I ran at the wolf and sank both of my sharpened personal weapons into the pokemon.

"Mightyena use Swagger,"

"Using a move that raises attack are you insane?" I asked as I stayed where I was. This attack was supposed to confuse me but that was the problem. Confusion. I had been put in enough situations to become immune to that.

"nice try," I said as I grinned impishly. The power was flowing strongly and that was exactly what I needed. I could control it now but power boosts or anger made it much easier.

He figured out his mistake too late.

"Let's see your pup dodge this. Fire Spin!" I said as the rings of fire poured from my body. Some time ago I had learned what the rings were called when used as an attack. The wolf couldn't take it. He recalled it before I could kill it. This angered me and fueled the power. That would be his biggest mistake.

"Go! Sharpedo." He said. Huh?

A blue and white miniature shark appeared. It bared its teeth and I laughed.

"That is supposed to scare me?" I asked mockingly.

"use Bite and then Surf." The man said. The shark hastened to attack me. I threw a ring of electricity at the fish. I was surprised to find the ring tossed back at me. It was much weaker but it was enough to send sparks through my body. Fuel me further. That's it.

"you will never win against his Rough Skin ability." Matthew said.

"Really? Do you think that my own attacks can hurt me?" I asked. He smirked as the shark's eyes glowed blue. Water rose from out of nowhere and blocked my path. I closed my eyes and started to walk forward. When I opened my eyes the water parted as I passed it. He gaped at me and then cringed at seeing my red eyes.

"That's …"

"yes Matt that is what we call Psychic." I said. He growled and barked at his shark.

"use Crunch." He instructed. I did not have time to dodge this attack. The teeth sunk into my right arm and I held in a scream. The pain was intense but I could feel the power changing. I had never explored the fighting type DNA before. Dark types were weak against it. It was worth a shot. Now what attacks should I be able to use again …

I smirked as my fist glowed yellow. I smashed the shark's face in with the glowing fist. It fell to the ground sparking with electrical shocks. The shocks reached me but were almost pleasurable in comparison to the fish's reaction. It writhed on the floor and then went still. It wasn't dead but I wasn't interested in killing it. This one wasn't even worth my time.

"Your file says that you don't fight." Matthew said as he called back the fish.

"The file is wrong. I hate fighting when ordered to." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Go! Crogunk." He said. A small purple creature came out of the poke ball and grinned at me. Did it want to die? With that kind of attitude I would gladly give it death if it wished it. Or even if it did not.

"Use Poison jab." He told the creature. I made sure to dodge this attack. I did not know if I was immune to poison but I did not want to find out. I flinched as some of the poison touched my skin. The creature scratched me and I hissed in pain. The claws were laced with the same poison that he had just shot at me.

"You cannot win against poison give up." Matthew said.

"I. will. Never. Give. Up." I said as I grit my teeth from the pain.

He called for a barrage of Poison Jabs. I dodged them with ease and came out only slightly dizzy from the poison that was running through my system. In five minutes I felt fine. I stretched out my arms and summoned a Fire Spin again. As I let it loose Matt's eyes widened.

"Dodge it," he barely managed through his shock. The Crogunk was slightly singed but came out mostly intact. I sneered as he gaped at me.

"you should be on your knees crying for mercy." He said in disbelief.

"Not only am I not a girl but your poison wore off." I said.

"What?"

"you forget don't you? I am surprised considering you were one of the ones who suggested it."

"Suggested what?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

"I have the DNA of a Seadra and a Dragonair. Both can cure themselves of poison." I explained. He growled and pointed at Crogunk.

That impossibly happy smile was still on its face.

"use Poison Sting." He ordered. I brought up a wall of flames to block the attack. The needles bounced harmlessly off of the flames.

"Urgh!"

"your loss," I said as I gathered fire in my hands. This needed to be more powerful then I had ever done before. I was still short on the necessary power unfortunately. Anger could fix that.

I stared at the Crogunk as it watched me. Its infuriating smile made me furious. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was sure they blazed with the fire I felt inside me. Matt gasped as he watched me. The fire in my hands grew until it became an X pattern and was taller than I was. I glared at the poison type pokemon and launched the fire at him.

"Fire Blast!" I shouted as the fire scorched the small pokemon. Two minutes later ashes were all that was left of him. I began to walk past Matt.

"Must you always try to kill everything?" he asked sadly as he tried to pick up the ashes of his fallen pokemon.

"What is the point of letting worthless beings live? Especially when they deserve to die? Your Crogunk was on my kill list the first sight I got of it." I replied.

"But-"

"This organization is all about doing whatever they need to get what they want. Shouldn't you be happy that I share the same virtues?"

"we don't believe in killing strong pokemon." He said.

"you call that lump of flesh strong? I call it a puppet with a face." I said. He growled and then trained his eyes on the ashes once more.

"we do however keep our word if it is reasonable. When it comes to pokemon battles anyway." He said.

"I know, that is why you cannot stop me from leaving here. Forever." I said. He glanced at me and then back at the floor.

I stepped out of the building and then closed my eyes. All I wanted now was to leave this place. To have the chance to become who and what I should be. A pokemon trainer is what I probably would be right now. That is if I hadn't been experimented on by the sick fucks here. Damn them and their stupid experiments!

I could hear the alarms going off as I walked farther and farther away.

"System Breach! Breach! Find the Android hybrid!" a mechanical voice said. I ignored both and tried to concentrate. I had read about some psychic attacks that could allow you to hurt pokemon. There were also defensive attacks as well. There was one that I could use to get out of here. Teleport.

Where would I go? That attack needed a place to go. From the few books I had read there seemed to be at least four regions that were friendly to trainers. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh were the names. There was an organization called Team Rocket in Kanto. Sinnoh had Team Galactic, and Hoenn [which was here] had Aqua and Magma. Johto had nothing as far as I knew. That would be the best place to go. No one would know who I was there.

Decided I closed my eyes and stopped walking. When I opened my eyes they were a soft blue color. As I pictured Johto in my mind I started to disappear. As I closed my eyes once more the buildings of the Team Aqua Facility were no more …

-separator-

A/N:

In the next chapter Leon will start his pokemon journey. There will also be a little more of the strange Medicham I think. He is so much fun to write. I would love some reviews people. I haven't written any more then the two chapters so I am curious to see what people think.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2 capture and crossfire

Hybrids: Breach and Prophecy

A/N:

Here is the next installment in the story. It is about to get dark from here on out. I am warning you now. Those who cannot read abuse, gore, and kidnappings go now. I will not be held responsible for something that happens to you.

-separator-

"This society just can't let us be

Please don't be ashamed, we are not to blame

The future's ours to take, we will make mistakes

Scream this loud and proud

We will not back down

So let's go, relieve the pressure

And a kick only make it better

We can't, we won't surrender

[we can't, we won't surrender]

We're not scared cause we like the danger

Reality will only make it stronger

We can't, we won't surrender

[we can't, we won't surrender]"

Dignity by Bullet for my Valentine-

-separator-

Chapter 2 ~ Capture and cross-fire

-separator-

I ran my hands through my hair to get the knots out. I picked up a fruit with one hand while I continued to work the thick locks. This was not the only change. I had grown a few inches at the island. Normally I should be four feet three but I was five feet four. My muscle structure resembled that of a human as well. If someone wasn't paying attention they might mistake me for a human boy.

The shorts I had worn were no more. Black pants adorned my legs, going down to the knees. It was a human look but I couldn't do anything about it. The color of my eyes was now black instead of grey. These changes did not harm me. They in fact, made me stronger. Much stronger.

After eating a few Sitrus berries I sat on the ground to meditate. Closing my eyes and sighing, I let my mind go blank. This always made me feel disconnected with the world. It was worth the lack of connection to have the focus I acquired. Focus that could give me fast reaction time and allow me to elude even the best of hunters.

I growled softly as an unfamiliar scent entered my nostrils. I had just finished meditating and now someone was trying to disturb me. I snapped my eyes open and found a presence nearby.

"Come on boy. Let's go," someone said. The voice did not sound like that of a pokemon. Humans? Here?

I made a dissatisfied noise in the back of my throat. It quickly turned into a growl. I let the growl be heard as I stood up. I glared in the direction the voice had come from.

"I am not a human." I said. The telepathic speech confused the human.

"But you look just like …"

"you are mistaken. Now if you don't mind, I will go back to meditating." I said as I dismissed the human with a wave of my hand.

'Is it possible that the Omega Project was successful after all?'

I picked up from the human.

"you are still coming with me." The man said as he squeezed my wrist. I snapped my eyes open and growled again. This time I stood up and backed away. What did he want with me?

-separator-

"You will have to beat me in a fight human." I said with disdain.

"Fine," he said as I could hear a sound like a laser. Footfalls made the ground vibrate underneath my feet.

"My Girafarig will take care of you. Use Bite." He instructed. I stood my ground until I could tell for certain where the other pokemon was. Grinning I jumped into the air as it came to me. I had narrowly missed being hit with a type disadvantage. My speed and strength would make up for that.

I clenched my fists as the pokemon came toward me.

"Use your Bite again."

Great idea. That didn't work last time. What makes you think it will do you any good now?

I backflipped to avoid the attack and smirked.

"That attack is futile. Now dodge this Girafarig." I said as I gathered poison in my mouth. The Toxic may not be enough to permanently poison the other but it would do damage all the same.

I spit the poisonous acid at the pokemon. A sharp cry accompanied the attack. I sneered and glared at the human.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me with that?" I asked as I indicated the crying pokemon. He snarled and ordered,

"Use Future Sight,"

I blinked and then hovered in the air to watch.

When nothing happened I snickered and did not move from the air.

"Get down here you coward." The man snapped.

"If you wish, human." I said as I alighted on the ground. I sent ice to my right fist and fire to the left. As he called another attack I charged for the Girafarig. As my fists connected with flesh more cries of pain could be heard.

"What is wrong with you?" the man asked his crying pokemon.

"Poison does a lot to you." I remarked as I straightened and smirked at him.

"Why you-"

"You are not going to win with that pokemon." I said flatly.

He growled and recalled the normal type.

"Get 'em Scyther." He said. I could hear buzzing and a battle cry. Now this was going to get interesting. I might actually have a real opponent now. Before I could think any more a blade was poking out of my right arm.

I gasped as blood poured from the wound in thick trails. I grit my teeth and fire punched the pokemon in the face. A dull thud told me that it had hit the ground.

"Damn you! Return Scyther. Go Espeon."

"you think another psychic pokemon can defeat me?"

From what I remembered of Espeon they weren't that strong unless they had back up.

"This is no normal Espeon. Show him Dark-shine. Use Shadow Claw."

I blinked. Then blinked once more. Espeon could not learn Shadow Claw. There was no time to dodge as the fox-like pokemon came at me. He was on me as I tried to defend with a Thunder Punch. My attack did not even phase him.

"You cannot win against a Shadow Pokemon. The Entice Ball I was given was rather useful." The man said. I could feel myself fading as the claws sank into my flesh. I snarled and kicked out with my left foot. As my foot smashed into the Espeon I was able to get away from the claws. Damnit. What the hell did they do to that Espeon? It should not be this strong.

"Use Crunch."

My eyes widened as I stood frozen in shock. That move was usually unavoidable. I could only stand still as the fangs of the fox were sank deep into my neck. My knees buckled and I shook slightly. There were no other outside reactions. I was better than that. My neck would hurt like fucking hell for days but I could still get out of this.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my target. The Psychic I was about to use was stopped before I could even fire it.

"Using Psychic attacks now are we? This Espeon is a dark type."

"What?" I managed through the pain in my neck. The man laughed at me. Wait dark type? Fighting moves would do massive damage to a dark type. Thanks for giving me the way to win human.

Holding in my smirk I let my body go limp. This caused the Espeon to let me go. This was the chance I was looking for. I gathered power in my fists and waited. When the dark type did not move I decided to strike. A Drain Punch and a Bullet Punch hit him squarely on the ears. This would cause mass disorientation. That which, I could use to my advantage. This wasn't a total loss after all.

Blood trickled from my neck. I tried to ignore it. I managed to deliver a Rock Tomb to the pokemon's face before losing consciousness …

-separator-

I blinked as sunlight entered my eyelids. I got up and stretched. The pops and snaps of my bones alerted me to the position I had been in. Hard rocky ground was underneath my feet. As I looked to my right I could see water. A small town was to the left.

Each region had its own resident pokemon professor. The one here would know what I needed to become a trainer. I smiled as I made my way to the town. A few people gave me odd looks but I ignored them. I scanned the houses and something stood out. There was a larger building in the middle of town that had trees behind it. That must be the pokemon lab. That is if I managed to get to New Bark Town, where the beginning trainers started out.

I sighed and opened the door. Walking in, I noticed three things. The building was deserted, bookshelves lined almost every wall, and three poke balls were on a table near the back of the room. I started toward them when footsteps made me stop and turn around. A man with light brown hair spiked up slightly in the back entered the room. He was moderately handsome and a smile was plastered on his face.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as he came up beside me. I stared at the poke balls on the table. One had a flame, the second had a drop of water, and the other had a leaf. This was the pokemon lab. I was definitely lucky today.

"I would like to start my journey." I said as I turned around. He blinked and then composed himself. He came to the front of the room and put on a pair of glasses.

"you have noticed the poke balls. They are for beginning trainers. My name, is Professor Oak."

"The Professor Oak? I was under the impression he was much older." I mused as I let my eyes roam his body. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"I am his Granson Gary Oak. Which one would you like?" he asked. I stared for a moment and then picked up the poke ball with the leaf symbol.

"I don't know. I might as well try all of them." I said, throwing the ball into the air like I had watched many of the Team Aqua employees do.

The flash of light nearly blinded me. A small pokemon with a leaf on top of its head opened its eyes. Immediately it glared at me. The leaf on its head began to glow as more appeared. The leaves were shot toward me and I blocked with a wall of fire. The leaves burned when they hit the barrier, which scared the small pokemon.

"Chikorita you should be nice," he said. I pressed the button on the poke ball to return the grass type pokemon. Not this one.

He tossed the ball with the water droplet to me. I was about to push the button when a red light released the captive pokemon.

"That Tododile is always coming out unwanted." Gary said. I nodded and watched the blue crocodile like pokemon. Somehow I didn't trust him. Water shot toward me as I braced myself against the wall. I glared and made a force field out of electricity this time. The water sparked when it came in contact with my shield.

I pressed down on the button that would recall the Tododile back to its prison. He handed me the poke ball with the flame on it next. I threw it into the air and covered my eyes at the intensity of the red light. When it faded a mouse with dark blue and creamed colored fur stretched.

"Cyndaquil?"

I smiled at the little pokemon. I could tell this one was a fire pokemon. Hopefully it would like me enough to want to travel with me.

When its eyes trained on me the red patches on its back ignited.

"It seems to like you." Gary observed. I wasn't so sure. Flames were forged in its small mouth.

"Really? Do all Cyndaquil try to fry people they like?" I asked. I could not control water. Ice would do no good. He would just melt through it. Wait. Ice melted and became water. That might work.

Flames shot out of his mouth and threatened to burn holes into the floor. The fire would not hurt me but the floor would take some damage. I covered the floor in ice and then erected an ice wall in front of myself.

"he will just destroy that," Gary said shakily.

"I know, and that is what I am hoping will happen."

He blinked at me in confusion and I shook my head.

The heat melted the ice and the Cyndaquil slipped on the floor. Water pooled around it as the heat patches were extinguished. I quickly returned the mouse to its poke ball before it could do any more damage.

"That's it then. I don't think I can help you." Gary said. There was an expression of sadness on his face. Or was it just disappointment? He had watched me fend off three angry pokemon and he wanted to see more. Just like anyone else who had seen such from me.

"Well," Gary said as he scratched at his chin,

"there is one more … maybe … but that won't work …"

I stared at him. Had he lost his mind? I glanced around the room and noticed another poke ball on the desk behind him. This one was red and orange with a paw print stamped onto the front. Huh?

I was being drawn to that poke ball. Before I could stop myself I was in front of the desk reaching out to touch it. He turned to find me grasping the ball tighly in my hands. Bright orange light flashed from the ball in my hand which caused me to look down. Red sparks were coming from it and I could feel something trying to escape.

Confused I tapped the button on the poke ball.

"Don't," Gary said.

"Why not?"

"That one is dangerous. I was given it by Professor Darian Birch from Hoenn. It contains a torchic with uncontrollable power."

"That is supposed to scare me?" I asked as I tightened my grip on the ball. He gaped as I pressed down on it to release the pokemon inside.

Dark orange flames came out first. They were closely followed by a pokemon. It was hard to tell but I thought I saw a beak and clawed feet through the flames.

"No, it has been released." Gary said horrified. I glared at him and watched as the pokemon came out of the flames. The embers died out and there stood a dark orange and brown pokemon. It resembled a chick but I could feel power radiating off of the small creature.

"You have released me. I am now yours to command." The creature said. Now it was my turn to gape.

"What?" Gary asked.

"You didn't … he just spoke."

"What I just heard him say his name over and over again." The brunette said.

"You are the only one who can understand me. You who are no more human than I am." The pokemon said.

"What is going on?" Gary asked. All the frustration must be getting to him.

I chuckled as I turned to the confused professor.

"he says that I am his master now." I told him.

"What? He tried to burn the lab down when he first got here. Why would he all of a sudden submit to someone? Are you even human?"

"No, but does it matter?"

"I guess not. There is no law against it. As long as you are not full blooded pokemon you should be fine. The law that allows hybrids and poke morphs to become trainers was passed a few years ago. You are partially human right?"

"Not much," I said with a shrug.

"I will need some of your blood to test you." Gary said.

"Fine, but I will warn you. The materials you use may not work like they once did afterward." I said. He nodded and rummaged around for something inside his desk. When he pulled out a needle the Torchic growled at him and stood in front of me protectively.

"he will not hurt you." The small creature bit out.

"I won

T let him." I assured him.

"What?"

"He does not want you to hurt me. I think, that you should be worried about me hurting you. If you try to stick that in me I will personally kick your ass." I said. He glared and then seemed to get an idea.

"What if a pokemon did it?" he asked.

"I might allow it." I said.

I thought for a moment before saying,

"Only if it is this Torchic."

"Can he do it?" Gary asked. He was curious now.

"Yes I can. Hands or claws are not needed for a task as simple as that."

"What did he say?"

"he said he could do it." I said. Gary looked doubtful for a moment and then held out the needle to the fire chick.

"put the blood in this vial. I only need a few drops." He instructed the pokemon.

"You will need to kneel down. I cannot reach you from that height. Sorry Master." Torchic said. I closed my eyes and sank to my knees.

"Don't call me that." I said.

"I-"

"you will address me by my name and my name only." I told him.

"yes … sir," he said. That was better at least.

"What is your name?" I asked the chick.

"Aero sir,"

"Then I shall call you that from now on." I said. He nodded and poked my arm with the needle. It slid in smoothly and I shut my eyes tightly. I was expecting white hot pain. When none came I opened my eyes slowly.

Aero was holding the vial so that the blood could fall into it. His beak was doing the work. It was amazing when pokemon found ways around hands.

"That is enough," Gary said as he took the vial from the fire pokemon. He handed me a bandage and I did not take it.

"It will heal," I said in explanation.

"There is no way-"

As he watched the skin swelled and then smoothed over. It was as if there had never been anything to mar my skin. Aero smiled as he observed.

"May I hop onto your shoulder?" he asked. I smiled and held out my left arm. He climbed onto my hand and kept going. When he reached my shoulder he nipped at my neck playfully. I growled at him and we both laughed.

"I am beginning to feel very left out." Gary said.

"I am sure you are." I said as I sobered. Torchic quieted as I looked at him.

"Sorry sir," he said.

"It is no problem." I told him, patting his head.

"If you still wish to become a trainer I will need some kind of identification." Gary informed me.

"You say such when I haven't even passed the blood test?" I asked.

"You did pass, but just barely. What exactly are you?"

"I am what is called a pokemon hybrid." I answered. It was the truth, but just not the whole truth.

"Alright then, do you have an ID or something?"

"I don't think so … wait I do have something that might work though." I said as I pulled up my left sleeve. Writing covered my shoulder and went down part of the arm.

"What does it say sir?"

"I don't know. I cannot read it." I said.

"It is in English. Do you only know Japanese?" asked the professor.

"I know Spanish as well. I was never taught how to read or speak English." I told him. He nodded and leaned in closer to get a better look. Aero growled and I stroked the feathers on top of his head. He made a contented noise and gary was able to read the letters.

"Leon Savaeya." He read.

"The last name is not familiar to me." I said.

"Well that is what is going on your trainer card unless you have something else in mind." He said as he typed something into his computer.

"there is nothing else that I can go by." I said. Who am I? I now, wanted to know. After all those years of deliberately not checking the folders that said 'human' that were placed inside my main folder. Now I wanted to know.

"How old are you?" the brunette asked.

"Around sixteen or so. I am not really sure." I said.

"That works," he said as he typed.

I continued to stroke the feathers that were the crown on top of Aero's head.

"So I am to call you Leon?" he asked a few minutes later.

"yes, I do not want to hear the words master or sir out of your mouth again. I will hurt you if I hear them. Don't think I won't." I said. I gave him the best glare I could muster and then looked at the computer screen. Words in the same language I could not understand were on the screen. English. Ugh.

After ten minutes of furious typing Gary smiled at me.

"You are all set. Take both of these with you." He said as he handed me a card and a black device.

"The card fits into the inside slot of the Pokedex." He explained. I slid the card along the top of the device and it opened. Red and blue buttons littered the surface. I placed the card in a slot and closed the piece of technology.

"Do you have a pokegear?" Gary asked.

"A what?"

"A pokegear. It is basically a phone. It can do much more than just call though." Gary said. I shook my head and sighed. Just when I thought I understood humans and their technology they throw something else into the mix.

"I have an extra one. I'll go get it." The man said as he left the room. He came back a minute later holding a black and orange object in his hand.

"This will allow you to call people, listen to the radio, and there is a map as well. There are many other features but I will let you figure them out for yourself." He said as he pulled a leather case out of his desk. After putting the pokegear into the case he handed it to me. I found a strap and slid the device along my right arm until it stuck in place a few inches past my wrist.

"I can see you will get the hang of it rather quickly. I programmed my number into it a while ago. If you need anything you can call me or text me."

"Text?"

"Yeah it is when you write to me what you want instead of talking to me. Where did you grow up?" gary asked.

"I am not sure. I don't really remember." I said.

"You must have had parents and fa-"

I leveled my most intimidating glare at him to silence him. I was not going to tell him what kind of life I had been living since at least six years ago. People had to earn the trust for that first.

A loud beeping noise was heard as he withered under the glare. I instinctively covered my ears, thinking that I might somehow be back in the Facility. When the noise stopped I blinked and drew my hands from my ears.

"Ms. Pokemon has something to show me. I am bogged down here with some research. I need to find out why those pokemon attacked you."the professor said. Why can't people just ask?

"I can tell you why they attacked me. They smelled the pokemon blood and felt threatened. I am many times more powerful than all three of them put together. They were trying to defend their territory. As for this errand …" I said and deliberately trailed off.

"Could you go find out what she wants?" Gary blurted. I smirked and nodded.

"She lives in a house north of Cherrygrove City. You can't miss it." He said.

"I will bring back whatever she has for you." I said.

I walked out of the lab and headed left. There was grass in that direction and I was sure that I wouldn't get anywhere if I went toward the water. At least not to the city. Whatever was beyond that expanse of water was to be explored at a later time.

-separator-

A/N:

There is much that needs to be explained in this story. I have it all writeen down. I will gradually be posting parts of the explanation each chapter. When it becomes relevant that is.

Snag-trainer:

A trainer who goes around snagging other people's pokemon via a snag machine. The idea was originally used by Cipher and Team Snagem of Orre. After the last snag machine was stolen from Michael Team Rocket took control of the business.

They warped the snag machine into something that resembled a small sweat band to be worn on the wrist. This would allow for better access and make it easier to hide. When a red button was pushed the snag machine would engulf most of the user's arm. Then, they would be allowed to snag the pokemon they desired.

Entice Ball:

This is the new poke ball created by Team Rocket. It is used along with the snag machine when stealing trainer's pokemon. It in turn, makes the pokemon evil. Some resist but they are then transferred to another type that was made for that purpose.

I will be posting some explanations but it is up to you [the reader] fo figure it out. It is more fun that way.

Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3 Beginnings of Torture

Hybrids: Breach and Prophecy

A/N:

Here is the next chapter. I did not come up with much for a song this chapter. So I chose something I think you all will recognize if you have watched the English anime.

-separator-

"pokemon

Pokemon

Pokemon

Let's do it

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was [ever was ever was]

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

My whole life is meant for this

Time to test my skills

I know I just can't miss

To show the world

Born to be a winner [Johto!]

Born to be a champion

Born to be a winner

Born to be the very best [pokemon johto!]

Born to be a winner

Pokemon!"

-Born to be a winner – pokemon johto league champions theme—

-separator-

**Chapter 3 ~ Beginnings of Torture**

-separator-

When I awoke it was to sharp pain in most of my body. I tried to sit up and immediately regretted the action. Almost everything hurt and moving made the splitting headache I already had worse. What the fuck?

Footsteps caught my attention as I lay there and pretended to be asleep.

"He has not woken yet?"

"No, he was hit by Future Sight and took some damage from my Shadow Espeon."

"What do you plan to do with him?"

"The boss said to do whatever I wanted to him. As long as he was alive and could eventually fight he does not care."

This news aappalled me. What would this person do with me? I assumed it was the one who had found me in the forest of Sinnoh but that was only a rough guess.

As they walked away I forced myself to sit up. An angry growl escaped my lips before I could stop it. One of the people turned around and slapped me in the jaw. Holding my aching face I glared.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"That is what you will find out. Since you are awake now I will take care of you soon." The person said as they stroked my cheek. This action sent shivers down my spine. I was not afraid but I had a bad feeling about this human.

He left, leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I got to my feet and stretched. Might as well get acquainted with this room. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight well when he came back but that did not mean I would give him free reign over my body. There might be some kind of weapon or something I could use against him. With humans you never knew what they were going to do. I thought it might be some form of torture but again, no way to tell.

I found a metal rod on a table. It was sharp on one end and blunt on the other. I hid it under the bed to use for later. I tried sending electricity to my fists but nothing happened. I began to feel slightly dizzy and slumped to the bed. A few minutes later I concluded that the human had some brains. Without my elemental attacks I would be forced to use regular punches and kicks. If I had been drugged that might not be so easy. What was I going to do?

I went back to sleep after discovering the rod. There wasn't much else to do. There was a computer, a few desk, chairs, and some random electrical equiptment in the room. Knowing where it was there was not much else to think about. Sleeping was the best option.

-separator-

Coming into the room, I found the strangely mutated Medicham sleeping. It was hard to tell it was a Medicham. The red hair, lanky moderately tall body, and the black pants definitely gave no clues away. A pokedex scan had given me the information. What had made him this way? That, is what I am about to explain.

A few years ago Team Aqua found some berries that could mutate pokemon on a strange island. All of the pokemon that were residents there looked oddly human. After researching and testing we discovered that something in the berry juice changed them. We found and dragged some pokemon from the wild to this island. We took pokemon from every region we could think of and it was random selection. The berry juice also made them much stronger. We called this Project Omega. In essence it was a way to make anthro pokemon. The boss Archi, said, that because we were using a natural resource it was completely legal.

I let my eyes slide over his lean form. From this angle he looked like a boy of about twelve. The slim waist, long red hair, and slightly muscled body made a great picture of beauty. I had just been planning to torture him. That was common procedure before handing pokemon to the boss. Break their spirit so they can be manipulated. I would have used one of the Shadow Balls but this pokemon was wild. So, now, I could do whatever I wanted with him.

The more I stared the more I wondered what his body looked like under the black pants. His chest was already bare and inviting me to touch. I smoothly slid to the bed and pulled the pants down. I waited for a moment to see if he would wake. A sharp inhalation of breath and he rolled over onto his left side. I stood there stalk still and did not breathe audibly. After no other movements I looked down at what I had uncovered.

Perfectly toned legs and a small waist met my eyes. I licked my lips and dropped my eyes below his waist. There was a softened cock there. It looked like it could be a reasonable size when erect. For no reason at all I wanted to touch it. Wanted to make him scream in pleasure. Scream and torture him. Cries of pain were what I strived for. Cause as much pain as possible and fulfill my own desires. And it just so happened that I liked boys, not always this young but it would do.

As I watched he blinked. I froze and then settled on his crotch again.

"What are you doing human?" he asked in a flat voice.

"you will like it," I said. Giving him an explanation would put him on edge for sure. Even though I had drugged him and made sure that he could not use any elemental attacks his strength was still formidable. I could fix that too but I wanted him to suffer. Suffer as I tortured him and got off doing it. He growled and sighed.

"You will never break me human,"

As if he knew what I was about to do.

In one motion I had his wrists pinned against the wall. He struggled and managed to get free. Even with him drugged I was still too weak. Smiling, I brought a rope out of my pocket. I tied his arms and legs to the sides of the bed and leered at him.

"Just try to get free now, Medicham."

"I will," he said as he struggled again. No amount of squirming or figeting could break the ropes. As he toiled the ropes only got tighter. He growled in frustration and closed his eyes.

His black eyes bore into me as I came closer. I crushed my lips to his. He did not kiss back and that was fine with me. As he opened his mouth to take a breath I slid my tongue inside it. He tried to gag but it did no good. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held onto him. This feeling of dominance was what I craved. If I had to tie people down to get it so be it.

I kissed him so hard that I could see a bruise forming on his lips when I drew away to breathe. I smirked and latched onto his neck. Biting down, I got a strangled cry from the pokemon below me. He bucked his hips to get me off but this only fueled my desire. My pants had been getting tighter since removing his pants and now my erection strained at them. I brought a hand up and stroked my length a few times as I caught my breath.

He gasped when my mouth clamped down on one of his nipples. It seemed like he was trying to hold his reaction back. He was winning over his hormones so far but that would not last long. I licked and sucked on the first and then moved to the second. I decided to give him pain instead of pleasure this time. I bit down hard which caused him to cry out sharply.

"Let me up," he barely managed through the pain. One of the side effects of the drugs made pain double. This was the whole point of torturing those who had it forced down their throats.

I smirked and started randomly biting his chest and stomach. He did not move. This worried me until his eyes turned blue.

"Ha! These ropes prevent psychic attacks. Nice try though. I must admit you have a nice body."

He growled and blunt nails tried to scratch at the sheets. He bent his wrist back and tried to rip off the ropes, but, it did no good. I laughed and dipped my tongue into his belly button. He inhaled and tensed as the bites began to bleed.

The scent seemed to lull him or something. His eyes slid shut and the blood kept flowing. I licked at a particularly nasty bite mark below his left nipple. The blood tasted fowl. Like poison in fact. A test earlier told that it was not toxic but had the potential to be in the future. I wondered if he was trying to learn Toxic or Poison Jab. Those attacks would cause a mutation in the blood.

[Medicham's P.O.V.]

My chest and stomach stung with the pain of being bitten. The pain was intense, much more than it should be. I did not have any time to think on that because blood started to flow from some of the nastier bites. I bit back a moan as it kept flowing. Blood was my weakness and now that he had found it I would be compliant.

I would go along with almost anything he did. The only thing that might stop me was the pain. This unbelievable pain that had me holding back gasps and whimpers. I did not whimper, no matter what! Even if I would now be compliant I would never loose control that much.

[Aqua member's P.O..v.]

I licked at his neck once more. I left a bruising mark there to let everyone know I had him. Then I trailed bites down to his cock. He gasped as I licked the tip. A soft moan was heard as I slid my tongue from the tip to the base. Then, I took it into my mouth and sucked hard. He began to mule and moan under me. This only made my pants grow tighter which I unzipped.

I slid my hand into my boxers and squeezed myself. I moaned against his cock and squeezed myself again. As I let him go I moaned seeing how full and erect his cock had become in such a short time. It was so arousing I nearly ripped my pants and boxers off to get free of the restraint. My cock now free, bobbed against my stomach and I grinned wickedly.

"What happened to not breaking you?"

"I still stand by that," the Medicham was able to groan out as I began to stroke him.

I placed one hand on his waist to keep him from bucking upward. I slipped the other hand behind his balls and poked at his entrance. A small gasp accompanied this action. Smirking I pressed my tongue into the tight hole. He moaned loudly and tried to break the bonds. I snickered and fucked him with my tongue. He would not be getting away. I was told that I was good and this just proved it.

[Medicham's P.O.V.]

I was losing control rather quickly. The blood and the sensations were driving me mad. I found my body wanting to spread and open up for him. Horrified I concentrated on moaning and rebelling against my hormones. He would not take me no matter what. It did not matter if this brought more torture to my person, I was not going to lose my virginity to some sick fuck.

When his tongue entered me I almost lost my resolve. A moan escaped my lips and I would have met his mouth with the thrusts of his tongue if I could. I closed my eyes and tried to break the ropes again. I twisted my left hand and pushed against the bonds. The ropes did not move. Damn.

I might be able to use the momentum of his moving body to break the ropes. If I waited he would put strain on them for me. I hated submitting like this but it might be the only way to get free. Resigned, I let myself sink into the well of pleasure he was creating.

[Aqua member's P.O.V.]

I kept on smiling as I fucked him senseless with my pink appendage. He was muling now, and it was making me so hard. I left his ass and grasped my own cock. After some stroking I prepared to enter him. His eyes widened when I slid the tip into him. I plunged inside and tried to brush against his prostate. He protested and I gasped.

[Medicham's P.O.V.]

The presence of his cock entereing me scared me. I was not going to be bested by a fucking human. My eyes widened as he popped the tip of his penis into my hole. It hurt so much and I wasn't looking forward to him being fully sheathed inside. When he thrusted I flipped my wrist and managed to use the force to break the rope. I punched the other rope holding my right hand down. It broke with a small hiss and I was now ready to strike out at him.

I gripped his hips and crashed into him. This drove him further inside me and I cried out in pain. He laughed and I grit my teeth. I pushed against him and he was dislodged from my entrance. I panted and closed my eyes. With part of the ropes destroyed I should be able to use a psychic attack. At least that was the plan.

Before I could try it he was on top of me. He attempted to hold my arms down but I broke free. I sent energy into my fists and waited for him to strike again. When nothing came I inhaled and slammed my fists into his face. He cried out and rolled off the bed. He hit the floor with a loud _Thud!_

[Aqua member's P.O.V.]

I lay blinking on the floor. What attack was that? How was he even able to attack at all? I must have been too distracted to notice when he broke the ropes. Damnit!

I looked up at his smirking face. He was clenching his fists and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I asked. He said nothing and began to laugh. I got angry by this but hurt too much to do anything right away.

[Medicham's P.O.V.]

I sat up and let the same energy flow to my fists. I punched at the ropes holding my legs and they snapped audibly. The sound seemed to echo in the room.

"You want to know what happened?" I asked. He sighed and stood up.

"Tell me so I can prevent it next time." He said. I snorted and decided to tell him anyway. It couldn't get much worse than this.

"You may have blocked my elemental attacks but you could not block my other attacks. What you saw just now was Dynamic Punch." I said.

"What? Medicham don't learn that move."

"I learned it when I was a Meditite. You humans are so stupid." I said. He growled and tried to kick me. With the ropes gone I could now use my psychic attacks on him.

Smirking I threw him against the floor.

"How do you like being beaten up?" I asked. I knelt down and held him in place.

"I could fuck you right here. But considering, I am not that fucked up I won't. You can try to fuck me up all you want but you are not taking my virginity away. This medicine will not work for much longer. When it wears off you will be the first to feel my fury." I said. Before he could react I slammed his head into the floor. I was sure it would make him see stars.

-separator-

I walked along the path to the next town with Aero on my shoulder. I stared at the orange and red poke ball in my hand. There were black markings on it that I hadn't noticed until now. What did they mean? If Aero was as powerful as the professor had said what did they do to keep him inside it?

"Aero?"

"yes Leon?"

"What do these markings mean?" I askd as I pointed to the cluster of symbols.

"They were used to keep me imprisoned inside the poke ball. A Gardevoir locked me inside that ball. It was when I couldn't control my powers. I was forced to de-evolve and then put into the Fire Prisom ball."

"What?"

"At one time I was what could be considered one of the most powerful Blaziken in the world. The power I held drove me mad and I went rampaging all over this world. A Gardevoir erased my memories and sealed me inside the poke ball you are holding. I was so strong that I nearly destroyed my home region which was Hoenn."

"But what would make you do something like that?"

"I don't know. What I told you is all that I know. I don't even know where the Gardevoir is."

I thought for a moment and then asked,

"De-evolve? How do you even do that? Pokemon cannot revert back to an earlier form right?"

"Not usually no. I did somehow though. I remember lots of pain and then passing out. When I came to I was trapped in a volcanic landscape that I could not get out of." He said.

"So how much power are we talking?"

"I am not sure in this form. I would have to guess that I have the power of a level fifteen Torchic even though I am level five."

"The de-evolution can change levels too?"

"Apparently, as I said before I am pretty much as confused as you are." He told me. I nodded and we continued on the way to Cherrygrove.

It was mostly quiet on the way there. Torchic battled a few pokemon and managed to get to level eight. When we walked into the city someone spotted me. I groaned inwardly as they made their way over to us.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I can show you around."

Getting a better look I found a boy a year or so younger than myself. It couldn't hurt to let him show us around.

"Fine,"

"Yeah! Come on," he said as he grabbed my hand. Is it my imagination or is this guy way too excited to be doing this? I will kick his ass if he tries to make a move on me.

After showing us around he came to a stop in front of a house near the edge of town.

"Hang on, I am going to get something." He said as he went inside.

"Weird kid," I muttered.

"he is rather strange yes. I think he likes you master."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, Leon. Old habbits die hard."

"Right," I said. The boy came out of the house grinning a minute or so later.

"Ah! I found it. This," he said as he held out a box,

"is a pair of retractable roller blades. You can use the wheels or put them away. They can be used as running shoes when you are not skating." He informed me. I took the box and looked inside. A pair of black and orange roller blades were inside. I took them out and put them on.

"you can have this too. I don't use it and it is practically brand new." The boy said as he handed me a leather backpack.

"Thanks," I said. I had not been able to find shoes in the Facility. It was nice to have something to use.

My first stop was the pokemon center. I let the nurse take Aero as I left for the store. At the pokemart there were many things to buy. I looked in the bag that the boy had given me and found 10,000 poke dollars. Why would he give these to me?

Without really thinking about it I went to the counter.

"What can I help you with young man?"

"Do you have a list of your inventory?"

"yes, here," the woman said as she handed it over. I tooka few minutes to look for some items that would be useful. I wanted items that could help out my pokemon. I would look into poke balls when I came to them.

After checking the list over I said,

"I will take a Grip Claw, muscle band, quick claw, wide lens, life orb, and do you have a mind plate?" I asked.

"yes we do. It just came in yesterday. That will be …2600 poke." She said as she went to get the items. I pulled out the money and stared at the poke ball list.

"I'll also take five Heal balls, 2 timer balls, 1 full heal and 2 energy roots." I said as I read off the items.

"That will be … 7400 poke. That is the final total sir."

"yes, thank you." I said. I began to walk out when she came and stood in the way. I blinked and stopped walking just in time.

"Sir," she said with a smile.

"yes?"

"I can give you one Rare Candy and one Resistance Wing for free if you wish." She said still smiling. I thought about it. Those items had been worth quite a lot of money.

"You sure?"

"Of course. You are a beginning trainer and I am sure you can make good use of the items." She said as she put a wrapped candy and a small flexible wing like object into my hand. I thanked her again and went to collect Aero from the pokemon center.

After picking up Torchic we started to make our way to the northern grasses beyond Cherrygrove. I was stopped by a kid and I sighed.

"I want to give you something useful." He said when he saw my expression.

"What?"

"I want to give you this berry pouch. You can store berries in here. They can heal, prevent status problems, and give energy to pokemon." He said as he put a small red bag into my hand.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly as I put the pouch into my bag.

"be prepared to fight some trainers up ahead. They won't let you pass otherwise." The boy said.

"I will keep that in mind." I said as I walked on. Aero had been quiet the whole time.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"yes, the things humans use these days are so sstrange." He said. I nodded and we kept going. A few trainers challenged us to a a battle. Torchic was able to flatten them in no time. He was level ten when we came to a house with a tree next to it. I stared at it as something fell from the boughs and nearly hit me on the head.

I dodged just in time to see something blue hit the ground.

"That is an Oran berry. You can have it if you want. It gives a pokemon energy." A voice said. I turned to see a blonde girl come out of the house.

"I am Karen. What's your name?" she asked as I stared at her. When I didn't answer right away she picked up the berry and handed it to me. There was something strange about this girl. But what it was I could not figure out.

I glanced at her hair, which was waist length. Her eyes were a sea green color and her skin was moderately tanned.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked. I said nothing and just kept looking.

"What is it? Is it my hair?" she asked as she twirled a piece of hair around a finger. I nodded and said,

"Sorry … my name is Leon. I could swear that i have met you before." I said.

"I die my hair blonde in the summer. It is naturally dark brown. I haven't seen you before." She said. It was awkward for a moment and then I askd,

"Is this Ms. Pokemon's house?"

She laughed softly and said,

"No, but people think it is cause her son is always here. I am a boy by the way." She said. I blinked and then composed myself.

"It is an honest mistake. I have little muscle on me and I am somewhat androgenous so …" he explained.

"His son?" I asked. Another boy with black hair came out of the house. He leered at me and then took the hand of the other boy.

"Karen is just introducing himself huh?" the boy said. I could not place his accent but it was not Japanese.

"yes Saro." The blonde said.

"yeah if you want to find Ms. Pokemon's house that would be my mom. I can take you there if you like." The dark haired boy said. As I remembered the look he had given me I shook my head.

"It can't be that far. I can find it myself." I said. The boy shrugged and said,

"Suit yerself. I will just be here. Tell my mom I won't be back tonight will you?"

"Sure," I said. Before I could start walking the raven haired boy claimed the lips of the other. My eyes widened for a moment as I realized what was happening. I did not find it disgusting but it had been a while since I had watched something like that. The few times I had done that to someone it was not fun.

"you okay?" Karen asked as they drew apart.

"Huh?"

"You look kinda freaked out." Saro said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Do you have a problem with us?" Saro asked.

"No, let's just say my experiences with that sort of thing haven't been too fun." I told them.

"you like girls then?" Karen asked. I shook my head.

"I had some rather demanding …. Uh experiences with other males." I said. They wouldn't understand the full story. At least I wasn't lying.

"Oh so ye like it rough huh?" Saro asked With a smirk.

"you could say that." I said. I held back a blush but then realized it wasn't going to come. Just one of the perks of being an android I guess.

"I am going then," I said.

"Bye," they chorused.

As we neared a house in the distance a pokemon barred the way. It was black and grey with sharp claws and piercing dark blue eyes.

"What's that?" I asked Torchic.

"I don't know." He told me. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned the pokemon. Apparently it was called a Meanfu. It knew the moves: Doubleslap, Detect, Pound, meditate, swift, force palm, hidden power, façade, and swords dance. It must have been training for quite a while.

The pokedex said it was level fourteen. Even a full four levels higher than Torchic it would still be an even match. Aero had been right about his attack strength. He was about as strong as a level twenty five Torchic right now. Even still Meanfu were supposed to be great fighters. This match would actually be challenging for Torchic.

"you are not going to pass. This is my training ground and no one gets through." The pokemon said.

"Why not? We have to see the person who lives in the house behind you." I said.

"I … fine. If you can beat me then you can pass. But I will not fight the Chick. I am fighting you." He said.

"You do realize-" Aero started. I stopped him by walking forward.

"If he wants to deem me worthy in this manner I say why not? I will warn you though. I am not human and I will not hesitate to do my worst." I said.

"that is what I am hoping for. I haven't had a good challenge in a while." Meanfu said. Aero stepped back and went over to a tree to watch.

-separator-

"Anything goes, as long as you can perform it. Whoever is knocked out first wins." He said.

"Fine with me," I said.

"My name is Shuriken, remember it," he said.

I grinned and said,

"I am leon. Pleased to meet you. Let's go!" I raised my hands to waist level and curled them into fists.

He stared at me and his eyes turned red. So you want to Detect my moves huh? I can play that game too. I erected an invisible Protect and waited. He came at me a few minutes later and smashed into the barrier.

"You are clever," he said. He stared at me and I dropped the Protect. I don't know how he did that.

"Take my Doubleslap." He said as he began to slap random parts of my body.

Even though it was just slapping it kind of hurt. I dodged his last attempt and stood my ground. I closed my eyes and sent energy to my right fist. I curled my left hand into claws. I opened my eyes and saw him coming for me again. I lashed out. My right hand hit him in the stomach and the left scratched him across the neck. He looked dizzy for a moment as his health drained. Blood trickled down from his neck where my claws had connected. That combo had been hard to master but it definitely threw people off guard.

"Drain Punch and Scratch. I like your style." Meanfu said. I blinked and then prepared to block an attack thrown my way. I was always more vulnerable after that combo and he might use that to his advantage.

I put my hands out in a blocking position as my eyes watered. He was coming for me again, definitely noticed. He slapped me so hard on the right arm it sent me flying back a few feet.

"Like my Pound attack? Packs a punch doesn't it?" he said. I snickered and readied my own attack.

"yeah it does. But it cannot match my attacks," I said. I smirked and gathered energy in my left fist. The right was throbbing slightly from his last attack. Focusing on that arm would be hard to do right now. As my fist glowed a dark red color his eyes widened.

"You can use Dynamic-" he gasped.

"yeah," I said as I slammed the fist into his stomach. He fell backward but managed to get back up.

"you have been taught well. I am a master at martial arts. Even as well as you fight you will still lose." He boasted. Right. I let electricity flow throughout my entire body. He works with physical attacks. Let's see how he deals with a little extra friction.

He came at me with his fists glowing yellow. I was confused. What the fuck is that? As they slammed into my arms I released the shock wave. The resulting explosion of power blinded both of us. I panted as I went into a crouch.

"not too bad." He said.

"not bad yourself," I quipped.

"you were confused weren't you? Apparently your master did not teach you Force Palm." He said.

Master?

Hearing that caused me to grow angry. The anger roiled in my stomach and threatened to overwhelm me. Take me over so that I would not stop until I killed.

"What? Did I make you mad? Maybe you didn't even have a master. You were a bastard child who was not taught how to fight properly."

This was not helping. The anger rose with every word. Normally this would elate me. I wasn't going for the kill this time. If he could only stop …

"You might want to stop." Aero said.

"Why should I? If you continue to interfere it will be counted as a forfeit." Meanfu said.

"Do you want him to kill you?" Aero asked. Meanfu blanched and growled.

"he will do no such thing." He shot back.

"he will if you continue to provoke him like that." Aero said.

I growled and snarled at the both of them.

"We have to stop this now." Torchic said.

"Why? If this is what gets him to be serious than so be it." Meanfu said.

"No, you don't understand. The rage boiling inside him … he will kill you and probably me as well." Aero said.

"if you were telling the truth which I don't think you are what do we do? If he wants to kill won't he do so?" asked Meanfu.

"yes," Torchic hissed.

[Aero's P.O.V.]

I am so sorry master.

"Ember,"

"Right, like that will do any good," Leon said as he stepped into the flames. They did no damage and I startled. I didn't think it would do much but to have it do nothing …

"No fire then … Scratch it is," I said as I went after him with my talons. There were a few scratches but he didn't seem to notice them.

"You are pathetic Aero." He said. It didn't even sound like Leon anymore. I had to do something.

"Are you so weak that you can't even control your own power?" Shuriken asked.

"Stupid! You are making it worse." I said.

"yes you are," Leon said as he sent fire balls at Meanfu. He was able to dodge but just barely.

"We have to come up with something that will actually do damage." I said.

"Like what?" Shuriken asked as he dodged another round of fire balls.

"I don't know." I said.

"Great. A lot of help you are." Meanfu said.

It was my turn to growl.

"I am trying to figure something out here." I said.

"Why don't you take these fire balls? I can think for you. They won't hurt you at least." Shuriken said. I nodded and we switched places. I snorted as he ran up into a nearby tree. I turned to face an irate Leon with my head held high. As I took a round of fire balls my skin burned with the contact. I cried out and fell to the ground.

Just when I thought things were going to be over a Protect appeared in front of Leon. What was he doing? Trying to keep himself from attacking us? The barriers usually only worked one way. The opponent couldn't get in but the user could attack from inside.

[Leon's P.O.V.]

I watched on in horror as Torchic took Meanfu's place. Even though he was a fire pokemon there was no way to tell if the flames were going to hurt him. I screamed inwardly as he was hit with about ten of the fire balls that had been meant for the other pokemon. He fell to the ground with a loud cry and stayed there. He was still alive and breathing but would not be able to take much more of this.

I closed my eyes and erected a protect around myself. Maybe if I could block attacks I could get my anger under control. What had started it in the first place? Why was I so angry. As I watched the meditating pokemon in the tree I remembered. That little snot nosed bitch had insulted me. Called me a bastard child who had not been taught by anyone. Even if it was true that didn't mean he had to say it.

[Torchic's P.O.V.]

I forced myself to my feet and stared at Leon. His face seemed nuetral as he attacked me but now it was full of anger and turmoil. What was he thinking about? Even I didn't know about his past. Whatever Meanfu had said must have really hurt him.

I sighed. There might be one way to stop this. I would have to break that barrier though first.

"Shuriken?" I called. The fighting pokemon drifted to the ground and glared at me.

"I was trying to meditate there." He said.

"I think I have a way to stop this." I said.

"how?" he asked.

"I need you to use both Pound and Force Palm at once." I said.

"I haven't tried that before." He confessed.

"You will have to learn it now." I said.

He nodded and his right fist began to glow yellow. Now was my turn. If I could combine a Feint attack with a Flame Wheel it might just work. I doubted that the Feint attack alone would work. It may temporarily get rid of the Protect though. That would be all we needed. The other three attacks would do enough damaged to wake him up. Hopefully.

I shut my eyes and summoned my inner fire. I let it flow and engulf my small frame in a circular pattern. Then I prepared my claws to deliver the Feint attack. Feint was an attack I had known as a Blaziken. There was no telling if I could even perform it now. I had to try.

"Attack now," I told Shuriken. He nodded and let out a battle cry.

I ran toward master as I tried to remember how to use Feint. Thankfully I had not forgotten how to use moves. I glanced to the left to see glowing fists and stars trailing behind Shuriken. So that is why he called himself that. Swift was his signature move. Even from here I could tell that attack would be much more powerful than it should be normally. That would help even the score.

We collided with the barrier at the same time. I slashed out and made the Protect vanish for just a moment. That was all we needed. The other four attacks did massive damage to the hybrid. He clutched his head and growled. What had once been red eyes turned back to light orange and he fell to the ground. I hurried over to prod him in the side with my beak.

[Leon's P.O.V.]

I lay there blinking in confusion as Aero poked me.

"Stop," I groaned as I sat up.

"you're back to normal?" Torchic asked. I pushed some hair out of my face and nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You attacked us, that's what happened. What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Meanfu asked. He crossed his arms over his small chest and let out a sigh.

"I wasn't, I was so angry." I said as I clenched my fists.

"What about? Did I really make you that mad?" asked Shuriken. I glared at him.

"I did not have a master. You were correct with that one. I taught myself how to fight. That's not really the problem though." I said. They both gave me questioning looks. I sighed and switched to talking in the language of pokemon. It was the first language I had learned after waking up the first time at the Facility.

"I don't know who my parents are. Hell I don't even know if I had a family in the first place." I said.

"Why not?" asked Aero.

"I grew up in a lab somewhere in Hoenn. I am not sure when I was brought there but I don't remember ever living anywhere else. They tried to …" I stopped talking and clenched my fists harder. I didn't stop until I could smell the coppery scent of my blood. Releasing the grip I cleared my throat to continue.

"They fused my DNA with that of seven different types of pokemon. They fused me with machinery as well. I am what is called an Anklegyn Android." I said. When they looked confused I elaborated.

"Those sick fucks were experimenting on humans. They gave us pokemon DNA and they fused me with a computer. The amino acid they used was called Anklegyn."

"So …. What does that have to do with you getting angry like that?" Shuriken asked.

"From what I was able to find out … My power grows when I get angry. The need to kill something is also heightened. If I am trying to kill something it is fine. As much as you infuriated me I did not want to kill you."

"And?"

"When I was about ten I found some other pokemon in the lab. The first one, which was a Tauros, ignored me. The second well … it was a Scizor. It apparently thought it would be fun to fuck me." I managed to say. The memories were clear in my mind. The way I hated that armored freak so much … and how he had just acted like I was some kind of conquest … never talking to me again …

I was brought out of my thoughts by Aero's voice.

"… and this made you mad enough to try and kill us?" he asked. I was certain he had said something else before that. Now, I just wanted to change the subject. I decided however, to answer his question. They deserved that much at least.

"When something makes me mad it is driven to an insane level. You made me remember the waythat Fucker treated me. The way you were taunting me didn't help either." I said. They both nodded and I stood up. I swayed slightly and then got my balance.

"Even though the battle took a turn for the worst you two may pass." Meanfu said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You may not have beaten me but you were able to beat your anger."

"you guys helped me."

"yes, but there still needed to be the desire to stop. You had that in you." Shuriken said.

"Thanks, I guess …" I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"I will have to think about it. I may accompany you." The fighting type said.

"That is your choice." I said as I walked passed him to the house. Once there I looked back to see Torchic running to catch up with me. I laughed softly as he finally reached me. He jumped onto my shoulder and I knocked on the door.

It was opened by a fifty year old woman in her best formal wear. She had black hair that went down past her shoulders to pool near the middle of her back.

"You must be Leon. Come in, Gary said you would be here." She said as she ushered us in. I turned and saw Meanfu jump into the trees as I entered the door walking backwards.

"That one of your hidden talents?" the woman asked as I backed into a table. I smiled and said,

"No, but I might want to practice it. It is nice to have eyes in the back of your head."

She laughed at that and led us to another room. This room, was littered with pokemon dolls and other random objects she must have collected over the years.

"I am Ms. Myoko Pokemon. I assume you have come to find out what I discovered." She said. I nodded.

"Before I forget … Your son Saro said he was staying with Karen tonight." I told her. She nodded and said,

"He is my adopted son. When after twenty five years I could not find any man to fill my desires I became a researcher. I studied strange pokemon and legends. Thirteen years ago I found Saro on the street nearly bleeding to death. I immediately brought him to an orphanage and asked if they had lost him. Finding the answer to be no I adopted him. I never thought he would be gay but it does not bother me." She said. Wow, she practically said that all in one breath.

"When I was looking around in some ruins in the Unova region a few days ago I found something."

"what?" I asked leaning forward.

"It is a poke ball. I am not sure what is inside it. I wanted Gary to look at it for me." She said.

"What is so special about that?" asked Aero.

"I don't know." I said in the language of pokemon. The woman looked at us with confusion on her face.

"Torchic is wondering why it is so important." I said.

"Ah, I am not even sure myself. It … I can feel power radiating from it." She said.

"May I see it?" I asked.

"Of course, hang on," she said as she went into another room. When she came back I was looking at Aero's poke ball. The black markings were clearly visible even from her angle.

"Here it is," she said. She gasped as she saw the red and orange poke ball I was holding. The one she held was powder blue and dark blue. Similar markings littered its surface and I could feel a similar power radiating from it.

"I know it is a pokemon. I have a hunch that it is one from the Unova region itself. Although, where did you get that?" she asked as she gestured toward the poke ball I was holding. I shrugged and sighed.

"When I went to get a starter pokemon from the lab here in johto all three of the resident starters attacked me." I said.

"Why? You seem like a reasonable young man." She said.

"I'm a hybrid Ms. Pokemon. They felt threatened and attacked, trying to defend their territory." I told her.

"Still, what is so threatening about you?" she asked.

If only you knew …

"So I was about to leave when I saw this poke ball on the desk behind Gary. Before I knew it I was walking toward it. It began to glow and then with a shower of sparks Torchic was freed." I went on. Aero nodded on my shoulder.

"Do you think it is coincidence that the markings are very similar?" she asked as she fingered the markings on the blue poke ball.

"I am not sure, but I doubt it." I said. She handed me the poke ball and shook my hand.

"I have something you might be able to use." She said as she retreated to the other room once more to find something. What is it going to be this time?

I studied the blue poke ball in my left hand. The symbols were very much the same as the one in my right hand. I could notice a huge difference though. The one's on Aero's poke ball were geared more toward fire while the other was water themed. That would make sense considering it was blue in color. But why did they feel somewhat similar? Did it have something to do with the fact that nearly identical symbols were in the same vicinity?

When she came back this time a length of material was clenched in her hands.

"Take this with you. You can use it to tie back your hair." She said. I took the material and realized it was black leather. I slid it around and under my hair. Then tying it in the back I turned to face her.

"It looks good boy. Just remember it can be used for other things as well. That is leather that was supposed to have been in the way of a Gardevoir's attack. The result is nearly unbreakable material that is supposed to enhance psychic powers." She said.

"I will remember," I said as I left the house. Torchic ran after me as I put both poke balls into my backpack.

As I walked back toward the city my pokegear rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open. Gary's number and picture were on the screen. I pushed the call button and answered,

"Hello?"

"I am so glad I was able to reach you. Leon something bad has happened."

"What?"

"Someone has stolen the Tododile that you met earlier. Did you get the object from Ms. Pokemon?"

Such a one track mind …

"Yeah I did. What's going on?"

"Oh, I think you might find the culprate on your way back here. It's not like the Tododile knows Surf. The person couldn't have gotten too far. Oh and the Chikorita is missing too." He said.

Two missing starter pokemon? What the hell did he do all day? Obviously not protect the lab like he was supposed to. I flipped the pokegear shut and started to walk faster.

I hadn't gotten more than fifteen steps when I was stopped. In the pathway stood Shuriken, blocking the way again. I considered slapping him across the face. I thought better of it considering he had offered to possibly come with us. It would not do to anger a possible ally.

"I have decided." The fighting type said.

"And what have you decided?" I asked.

"I shall accompany you on your journey through … well wherever you want to go." He said awkwardly.

"This means a lot you know. Are you sure?" I asked.

"yes, I am as sure as I have ever been about anything important to me." He said as he stretched out a hand. I shook it and he gestured at the poke ball that I had hung around my neck. I had found a chain with hook ups for a poke ball in the bag earlier. I had chosen one of the Heal balls to use for the hook up.

I pulled it free and held it in my hands. He nudged my leg which caused the ball to fall to the ground. He tapped the button and disappeared in the red light. Another flash later and he was back.

"I would like to walk if that is alright," he said. I nodded and he stepped beside me. We made our way to the city and I smiled at myself. Today had been a pretty good day except for what I had just heard from Gary.


	5. Chapter 4 A Rival and a Crime Syndicate

Hybrids: Breach and Prophecy

A/N:

I am sorry if there was not enough action in the last chapter. I needed to write it that way to establish the characterization of Leon. The story will progress a lot more in this chapter. For those who like Medicham so far he will most likely not be in this chapter. Sorry.

I forgot to put something in the key when I wrote the first chapter. { and } will be used for telepathy. I hope things don't get too confusing.

-separator-

"It's always hard, when the journey begins

Hard to find your way, hard to make new friends

But there's nothing you can't do

Because you've got the power inside of you

It's not always black and white

But your heart always knows what's right

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

when the journey begins

Pokemon!"

-pokemon season 14 theme song first – best wishes/pokemon black and white first English theme song-

-separator-

**Chapter 4 ~ A rival and a Crime Syndicate**

**-separator-**

**As we made our way back into the city all was quiet. It was as if something bad had happened that the citizens were trying to not draw attention to. I stopped and healed both Aero and Shuriken at the pokemon center before making my way to the edge of town. Where was this person who stole the Tododile? And why was the Chikorita stolen too?**

**As I walked forward I slammed into a solid object. I nearly fell to the ground and the other person hit it pretty hard.**

"**Sorry," I said as I held out a hand. The boy growled softly and grasped my hand tightly. He used me to pull himself up and stared at me. He had about two inches on me and I couldn't look away from him.**

**He had dark red hair that reached slightly below his waist, tanned skin, silver eyes and a lean yet muscled body. The black jacket, dark red shirt, and dark blue jeans he wore complimented his figure rather well. I was glad that I couldn't blush. For the first time in my life I found myself wanting to be close to a human. What was happening to me? Why did I feel this way?**

"**Are you the one who took the Tododile from the lab?" I asked. He smirked and pulled out a poke ball from his pocket.**

"**Why not battle me and find out,"**

"**Fine," I said.**

"**Two on two?"**

"**yeah," I said. I was excited for some reason to see him battle. See what kind of person it was that captivated me even though I had barely met him.**

**-separator-**

**Torchic had managed to get to level twelve and learned or re-learned how to use Flamethrower. Meanfu had made some progress too. He had managed to learn Drain Punch, Jump kick, and High Jump Kick on his own. I found some Tm's that I used to teach them both a few new moves. I taught Aero Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Facade, and Return. I managed to teach Shuriken rock smash, Low Sweep, swords dance, and Poison Jab. Hopefully these moves would help against this human.**

**I watched as he threw his poke ball into the air shouting,**

"**Go! Sneasel."**

"**You're up Shuriken," I said as the small fighting type went out to battle. I stared into the other boy's eyes and found that I could barely turn away. He had my attention and he hadn't even done anything.**

"**Sneasel use Shadow Claw,"**

"**Use Swords Dance," I found myself saying. This was a dark pokemon. It would be a good idea to raise Meanfu's speed stats just in case. He glared at me but complied and rose his attack stat. This was unlike me but I had to be smart.**

"**Leaving yourself wide open?" the boy asked as his Sneasel came toward Shuriken. The small pokemon surprised all of us by dodging the claws and still managing to use Swords Dance. That is one talented pokemon.**

"**Use Doubleslap," I told Shuriken. A shower of stars shot out at the Sneasel as he ran toward it. He slapped the dark type three times and then stepped back grinning.**

"**You'll pay for that," Sneasel growled.**

"**Will I now? Show me," Shuriken said. The ice type glared at the fighting type and the other male smirked at me.**

"**he is mad now. Good luck," he said. I blinked and stood there thinking.**

"**Use Hidden power,"**

"**Use Icy Wind,"**

**The two attacks collided and a burst of light blinded all of us. Both pokemon rose and shook themselves off. The attacks appeared to have done the same amount of damage to both parties.**

"**Swift and Hidden Power,"**

"**Wha-"**

**I smirked as the other boy stood there in shock. The stars and bursts of light hit Sneasel in the face and knocked him over. He growled and stood up.**

"**Use Dark Pulse,"**

"**Dodge and use Low Sweep,"**

**As Meanfu dodged around the Sneasel his leg came up. It hit Sneasel's legs and grounded him. When the Sneasel got up he glared at me.**

"**This isn't over yet," he said.**

"**I know, it's time to finish this. Use Drain Punch Shuriken." I instructed. He nodded and prepared a fist.**

**He used another Swift as he ran at the dark type. With both fists glowing he prepared to take down Sneasel. The other pokemon tried to dodge but he had trouble with the Swift. The distraction kept him from clearing Meanfu's attack. When both fists hit him he fell to the ground unconscious. The red head withdrew his pokemon and smirked at me.**

"**You wanted an answer. Well here it is," he said as he threw a poke ball into the air. Out of it came a blue crocodile pokemon that I had seen before.**

"**Tododile!" it exclaimed excitedly. When it smelled me it was glaring at me. Aero stepped in front of me and said,**

"**You are fighting me, water type,"**

**The water type kept glaring and awaited an attack from his trainer. Even now the crocodile felt threatened and its hatch mates weren't around to protect.**

"**Wait a Torchic? You didn't take the Cindaquil?" the boy asked. I shook my head.**

"**It tried to fry me. In fact, all three of the starters attacked me."**

"**So you didn't get a starter pokemon?"**

"**I did, you are staring at him." I said as I pointed to Aero.**

"**Alright, let's do this." He said. His Tododile nodded and turned its glare to Torchic.**

"**Use bite,"**

"**Use Sunny Day,"**

**It became brighter and I covered my eyes to block out the extra light. I could see the other boy doing the same. Without being told Aero dodged the blue pokemon and smirked.**

"**Too slow,"**

"**Fuck you," the water type said.**

"**never, you are way too trigger happy," Aero said. I laughed at that.**

"**Use water gun,"**

"**Use Scratch after you dodge that,"**

**As the pokemon moved around the sun gleamed brightly. Blood trickled down Tododile's sides as talons connected with his flesh. He cried out and went into a rage.**

"**Use your Rage attack,"**

"**I figured, use Hidden Power." I told Aero. He nodded and maneuvered himself away from the rampaging Tododile. The bursts of light confused the water type and caused him to trip. **

"**Use Façade,"**

"**Why? It won't do that much right now."**

"**Trust me," I said.**

"**Why are you using that attack anyway? It won't do that much damage." The red head asked. I grinned and turned to Torchic who was already preparing the attack. He slashed at Tododile with his talons and the pokemon cried out.**

"**Finish this with water gun," the red head said. **

**Like that will work. Try aiming first.**

"**Use Quick Attack," I said. That was a move we had not tried yet, but he could figure it out. I am confident in his abilities.**

**He disappeared and then reappeared, shooting flames from his mouth. When the attack hit Tododile the water type fell to the ground. He did not get up.**

"**That was a good battle," the boy said as he returned the water pokemon. He blinked and stared at me,**

"**You're not going to tell me to give it back or try to give me some kind of speech on how to take care of pokemon?" he asked.**

"**No, why would I do that?" I asked puzzled. He stared at me in disbelief.**

'**Father said someone would try to do that. Why is it not the one who just battled me? Is he someone else then?'**

**I blinked as I heard that from the boy.**

"**I guess I should get going now." he said as he scratched the back of his neck.**

"**I was going to look for the missing Chikorita." I said. He stared at me.**

"**The Chikorit is missing too?"**

"**Apparently, why?"**

"**I think I will help you with that. I have a bad feeling about this." He said. I found myself walking up to him. I stopped when I was a a mere few inches away.**

**I reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Before I could stop myself I had pushed him against a tree and crushed his lips with mine. His eyes stayed open in shock. A minute later he began to respond to my advances. We drew away from each other a few minutes later and a pink tinge could be seen on his face. When I didn't step back it spread to his ears as well. I found myself drawn to that color. It made him look really cute.**

"**I-" he started. I raised a hand to cut him off.**

"**I am sorry for that. I don't know what came over me."**

"**I responded to it. Don't give me that." He said.**

"**I can't stop looking at you." I confessed. The blush deepened on his face and ears. I smirked and pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. He shivered and I clamped a hand around his arm.**

"**My name is Leon," I said.**

"**I'm Gale," he said. I had a hunch that wasn't his full name but decided not to push the issue.**

"**I would like it if you would travel with me," I said as I grasped his hand and gently squeezed it. I was surprised when he returned the gesture with a lot more pressure.**

"**I would like that." He said as his eyes met mine. I tried to look away but he grabbed my face with his other hand and forced me to look at him.**

**His lips crashed into mine as he switched our positions. With my back pressing into the tree I pushed up against his body. I could feel heat radiating off of myself in waves and grasped his hips tightly. He responded by looping his arms around my neck. I forced his mouth open and used my tongue to explore it. The taste was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. There was one definite difference from this and whatI had experienced previously. I actually was enjoying it.**

**Unfortunately humans need to breathe. I pulled away and let my eyes slide up and down his lean body. I would never get tired of doing so.**

"**We should heal our pokemon and then set off to look for the missing Chikorita." Gale said. I blinked the haze of desire out of my eyes that had threatened to consume me. I grabbed his hand as we started walking toward the pokemon center.**

**A confused Meanfu asked,**

"**What the fuck is going on?"**

"**Master is infatuated with that boy." Aero told him.**

"**I think it is a lot more than just infatuation. Did you see how he was looking at him?"**

"**yeah I did. There is no way to tell if there is anything more at this point in time. We are going to get left behind if we don't get moving." Aero said as he trailed behind me. Meanfu followed after, a little hesitantly.**

**As we walked inside the nurse greeted us.**

"**What can I do for you boys?" she asked.**

"**Could you heal my Torchic and Meanfu?" I asked as they came up beside me.**

"**Of course, dear,"**

"**Could you take care of my pokemon as well?" Gale asked.**

"**It is no problem, boys," she said. Meanfu and Torchic jumped onto the counter and Gale put his poke balls there for the nurse. She took the pokemon into another room and we were left alone.**

**I made my way to some couches I had noticed the first time that I was here. Gale followed me and we sat down next to each other.**

"**You're not what I expected," he said.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I was told by my father that one day I would find a trainer that could beat me. He said this trainer would lecture me about how to take care of pokemon and tell me to give up a pokemon I had taken." He explained.**

"**There is a possibility that I am not the person he spoke of. Besides why would I do that? You take care of your pokemon just as well as I do. Maybe a little differently but that goes along with who you are." I said as I took his hand in mine.**

**He stared at me for a moment as he thought.**

"**Maybe, but I doubt it."**

"**Why lecture when I am not human to be saying such?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**let me show you something," I said as I took out my pokedex. I turned it on and a voice began to speak.**

"**I am an automated system that is programed to help trainers on their journey. The registered owner of this device is Leon Savaeya."**

**He looked at me questioningly and I shrugged. The machine continued to speak,**

"**As per procedure the blood test was performed. He is of the required five percent human. He is ninety-five percent non-human."**

**He glanced at me with a question on his face. I sighed and looked around. There was no one else around but being cautious wouldn't hurt.**

**I pushed at his mind and felt slight resistance.**

**{Gale can you hear me?}**

'**What?'**

**{I thought this would be a better way to tell you. It will prevent any eavesdroppers.}**

'**Alright, what is this about?'**

**{That is what I am going to tell you. I did not know that it was that much though.}**

'**What are you talking about?'**

**{The pokedex was right. I am not really much of a human. I grew up in a lab in Hoenn. The scientists there made me a pokemon hybrid.}**

'**Hybrid?'**

**{They gave me the DNA of seven different types of pokemon. Water, electricity, Psychic, fire, fighting, dark, and dragon.}**

'**That's not what I meant. The fact that someone is still conducting experiments like that is just sick.'**

**{What do you mean by still?}**

'**Doing stuff like that was banned eight years ago.'**

**{Eight years ago? How do you know?}**

'**I think we might want to talk about this later. It is a rather long story. With someone running around possibly stealing more than just one pokemon … there just isn't time.'**

**{Alright, there is much more I can tell you as well.}**

**I broke away from his mind and gripped the couch for support. I felt dizzy and kind of sick. I would need blood soon. Where I was going to get some I had no idea. It isn't like I can take it from the person next to me. He is human and even if there was a way … it would probably be too dangerous.**

"**You okay?"**

"**yeah, just a little dizzy." I said as I forced my eyes to focus. He stroked my cheek, and I relaxed slightly. It felt good and oh so right.**

"**I hope so, you looked kind of like you were going to pass out for a second." He informed me. I shook my head and stood up.**

**I managed to not fall over but had to lean on Gale for support.**

"**You sure you're alright?"**

"**I'll be fine," I said as I started toward the counter where the nurse waited.**

"**here are your pokemon," she said as she handed Gale his poke balls. Aero and Shuriken jumped over the counter and stood at either side of me. I put my arm out and Torchic jumped onto it. He resumed his post on my shoulder and we left the center.**

**I scanned the streets of Cherrygrove as we walked. There didn't seem to be anyone strange around. As we were about to leave the city someone ran into me. I bit back a a retort as I looked at the person. A boy a few years older than me with black hair tied into a ponytail stood in front of me. He grunted and tried to keep running.**

**I grabbed onto his arm and forced him to look at me.**

"**Where are you going in such a hurry?" I asked.**

"**I was-"**

"**What are you hiding?" Gale asked. I had no idea how he knew that but he did have a point. The way the other boy was displaying himself he was hiding something. He seemed kind of nervous and twitchy.**

"**I am not-"**

"**Hiding anything? Don't give me that shit. I know you are trying to get out of here for a reason." Gale said. I nodded and tightened my grip.**

"**Fine," the boy said.**

"**So what is it?" I asked.**

"**If you beat me in a battle I will tell you. In fact I will battle both of you at once. I want to test the bonds between you and your pokemon."**

**We both blinked and prepared to battle him.**

**What a strange boy …**

**-separator-**

"**Go! Weevile, and you as well Chikorita." The boy said. A purple pokemon appeared next to the Chikorita I had been told about.**

"**Go! Sneasel," Gale said as the dark type stepped in front of him after being released from its poke ball.**

"**You take this one Torchic," I said. He made his way around me and Gale to stand next to Sneasel.**

"**This will be a two on two double battle." The unknown boy said.**

"**Your choice," Gale said.**

"**Fine," I replied.**

"**You can't win. Chikorita use Razor Leaf. You use Surf Weevile."**

"**Sneasel get in front of Torchic and take on that Surf." **

"**Use Ember on Chikorita's leaves."**

**Sneasel blocked the water attack just in time. Aero waited for it to disperse before he took a hit for Sneasel. As he got in front of the leaves, small fire balls crashed into them. They shriveled up and turned to ashes as I smirked at the black haired boy.**

"**Shouldn't you have Cyndaquil or something?" he asked. I palmed my face and growled softly. Gale placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. The boy we were fighting did not need any kind of explanation.**

"**You get to deal with Aero. Good luck with that. Use Return,"**

"**you use return as well," gale told Sneasel.**

"**Use Razor Leaf again, and use Dark Pulse."**

"**Get in front of Torchic once more."**

"**Jump on top of Sneasel, then fire."**

"**Double return," we said at the same time. The combined attack hit his pokemon hard. Because they were our starter pokemon the attack was much too strong for them.**

**Chikorita fell over and cried out in pain. The Weevile was a little more graceful but was also defeated.**

"**Damnit! Fine, return!" the boy said. He glared at me and then threw out two more poke balls.**

"**Yu two change your pokemon. Go! Cacnea and Scraggy."**

"**Alright, return Sneasel. Go! Tododile."**

"**Take his place Shuriken." I told the fighting type.**

"**With pleasure Leon." He said as he stood near the trigger-happy Tododile.**

"**Use Pin Missle Cacnea, and use Smack Down Scraggy."**

"**Use Hidden power,"**

"**Use Water gun and dodge out of the way of those attacks."**

**As our pokemon attempted to dodge they were both hit. Tododile fell to the ground after being hit by a large rock, and Meanfu got some spines stuck in his side. He shook himself and they dropped to the ground. He growled and Jump kicked the Cacnea. It could barely stand as he managed to put quite a lot of force into the attack.**

"**Use Swift," I told him. Both of the other pokemon took a hit. The Cacnea did not get up.**

"**Go! Bidoof,"**

"**You said two on two," Gale reminded the other boy.**

"**Who said I would fight fair." The black haired boy responded.**

"**The Bidoof is a normal type. I'll take care of it." I told Gale. He nodded and turned his attention to his pokemon.**

"**Get up Tododile. Use Rage," he said. The hyper pokemon stood up and glared at the Scraggy. It flinched and the blue pokemon smiled. It's eyes turned red as its attack stat rose.**

"**Use Drain punch on Bidoof." I told Shuriken. He gathered energy in his fists as he began to glow.**

"**I-is it evolving?" the raven asked.**

"**No," I said. A hidden Power was released and hit the Bidoof. Meanfu followed up with the now fully charged Drain Punch. The Bidoof got up and cried out harshly.**

"**Yeah, take 'em down with Growl," the boy said. We stared at him like he was on crack. Meanfu's attack stat was lowered and Tododile was unaffected.**

"**Why is it still going strong?" he asked.**

"**Rage, keeps raising his attack." Gale said.**

**Tododile had been ramming its body into that of the Scraggy. The dark/fighting type had tried to dodge out of the way but it wasn't easy to do. It kept pulling up the skin near its neck. This cut the damage in half. Hopefully that wouldn't matter because the water type was going to keep getting stronger. I turned my attention back to the Bidoof.**

"**Use High Jump Kick."**

"**Alright, you are the boss." Said Shuriken. The kick sent the normal type sprawling. He got up and shot water at Meanfu. The fighting type just brushed it off and laughed.**

"**This thing is pathetic."**

"**I know," I agreed.**

"**Use Rollout Bidoof and use Dragon Claw Scraggy."**

**Now Shuriken had to jump and dodge to avoid the rolling Bidoof. I watched on in horror as Tododile was slammed to the ground and held by the neck.**

"**Get out of there, Use Scary Face," Gale told his pokemon. Tododile scrunched up its face to seem menacing. The Scraggy got up and backed toward its trainer.**

"**C'mon, that wasn't very scary. Use Dragon Claw again."**

**Tododile had taken a lot of damage from that attack. I had to do something or else I would be fighting both pokemon by myself.**

"**Let it hit you." I told Shuriken.**

"**Are you insane?" he asked.**

**{Make sure you stand in front of Tododile before you get hit.}**

'**Huh?'**

**{I am inside your mind. If you can shield the water pokemon you will be able to hurt both of them.}**

'**How?'**

**{After the Bidoof rolls into you I want you to use Swift.}**

'**Alright,'**

**{Be quick about it. We need to minimize the damage that Dragon Claw wil cause. If you can hit Scraggy then it might not do as much damage.}**

'**I'm on it.' Shuriken thought.**

**He kept dodging until he was in front of Tododile. He braced himself and then used Swift right after the Bidoof collided with him. It hit both pokemon and slowed down the Scraggy.**

"**What attack can I use that will actually do damage?" Gale asked no one in particular. I flipped open my pokedex and looked up Tododile. It could learn Ice Fang at level twenty. There was no way it was that strong right now.**

"**Gale does your Sneasel know Ice Fang?"**

"**Yeah why?"**

"**Has your Tododile ever seen him use it?"**

"**Yeah once I think."**

"**Tell it to use Ice Fang."**

"**I hope you know what you're doing. Tododile," he called to the weakened water type. It forced itself to stand and looked at him. **

"**Do you remember when you watched Sneasel use Ice Fang?"**

**It nodded its head.**

"**Do you think you can do that?"**

**Another nod.**

"**Okay then, use Ice Fang,"**

**Scraggy slammed its claws into Meanfu. The impact sent him back a few feet.**

"**Keep it up, use Swift again." I told him. Tododile charged for the Scraggy just as it was hit by the yellow stars. Fangs dug into flesh and the Scraggy screamed as it took massive damage.**

"**Use Drain Punch again to finish off the Bidoof." I told Meanfu. He slammed the Bidoof into the ground and stood there panting. The dark/fighting type groaned as Tododile removed its fangs.**

"**What was that about not winning?" I asked the raven.**

"**Ugh! Shut up!" he shouted.**

**The Bidoof was not able to get up.**

"**Return Bidoof." He said as the normal type was sucked back into its poke ball.**

"**Let's finish this,"**

"**I was just thinking the same thing," I said as I slid my hand into one of Gale's.**

"**Use Swift,"**

"**Use Water Gun,"**

**The attacks barreled into Scraggy and knocked it unconscious.**

"**This won't be the last you will see of me," the raven said.**

"**Why did you battle both of us?" Gale asked the question we were both wanting answered. The boy glared at him and folded his arms over his chest.**

**-separator-**

"**Pokemon should be free of their bonds. They should not be treated like slaves." He said.**

"**Does it look like I am a slave? I am traveling with leon cause I want to." Shuriken said. I was surprised to find that Gale and the raven haired boy had heard him. **

"**I feel the same way. He released me from my imprisonment and I am with him by choice." Agreed Aero from my shoulder.**

"**You lie! It is all lies! You are his slaves."**

"**I come from a background where I know what it's like to be treated like you are worth nothing. Only that you are kept alive because you are interesting. I know what it's like to be the focus of horrible experiments. Do you think I would enslave anything?" I asked as the anger began to rise. Even Gale could feel it because he wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me closer.**

"**Getting angry will do you no good right now," he whispered in my ear. Despite the seriousness of the situation his words made me shiver. What the fuck is he doing to me?**

"**I don't care what explanation you have. You are still lying. And you," the boy said as he pointed to Gale,**

"**are even worse. You order your pokemon around like they are pets that will fight for you. It is sickening!"**

"**Sneasel has been with me for a long time. Would the Return he used have been as powerful as it was if he didn't like me. If I had been treating him like a slave he would hate me." Gale said.**

"**What about that Tododile?" the black haired boy asked.**

"**Regardless of how I got it, did you see him glare at me? He would have refused to follow orders if that was the case. The way he is he would have to hate me for that. It is necessary to order him to attack sometimes because it breaks through his hyper personality." Gale said.**

"**You are still lying!"**

"**If you are going to insist on such why not give the Chikorita back?" I asked.**

"**It is mine. The man would have tried to give it away where it would be enslaved."**

"**If you are saying that why is it in a poke ball?" I asked. His face turned red with shame and he growled.**

"**Shut up! I am going to leave now. You two are a disgrace to pokemon." He said.**

"**He is practically a pokemon himself. He is one of us. Why would he enslave us?" Meanfu asked. The unknown trainer glared at him.**

"**My name is Y by the way. I am going to change this world and you are not going to stop me." He declared as he ran off toward the other side of Cherry grove.**

"**let's go and heal our pokemon before we go back to New Bark Town." I said.**

"**Why do we need to go back there?"**

"**I was on an errand for professor Oak earlier. I had to pick up something that Ms. Pokemon found."**

"**That sounds fine. It just seems like a waist of time." He said.**

"**I know, you have blade skates right?"**

"**yes,"**

"**If we skate there it won't take that long. We will have to stay out of the grass though."**

"**Sounds good," he said. We entered the center and immediately got our pokemon on the counter. The nurse took care of them quickly and we headed back toward New Bark Town.**

**-separator-**

**Somewhere in Unova a 25 year old N watched as pokemon played in the grass.**

"**I hope my son doesn't end up like I did. I went through enough shit before figuring out that things need to be done by yourself. You can make more of a difference when you don't follow criminal organizations. With the reforming of Team Plasma, I just hope, that he is alright. Please be safe Y." he said as he was remembering Y as a child.**

**He had raised Y with pokemon. It was similar to his own childhood. It was to teach him to respect pokemon and allow him to interact with them before choosing his own destiny. Would his son follow in his footsteps? Would he join the newly forming Team Plasma as their puppet?**

**-separator-**

**We made it to New Bark Town an hour before sunset. I stopped just outside the city to put the wheels into my backpack. Gale did the same beside me.**

"**Let's get this over with," he said.**

"**Not looking forward to going in there are you?"**

"**I will have to explain why I did something. Not only is that not what I'm used to doing but I am risking getting arrested." He said.**

"**I am sure you will be fine if you tell the truth." I assured him.**

**I pulled the door open and went inside the lab. Gale was a few feet behind me.**

"**It's good to know that you made it back here safely." Gary said.**

"**Would you tell us what has been going on? The pokemon that were stolen were they found?" a woman in police uniform asked.**

"**I guess …" I said.**

**I told her about Y but the Tododile was Gale's story.**

"**So what was his name? The one who took Chikorita." She asked.**

"**He called himself Y. I don't know anything about him except for the pokemon he used and what he looks like. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and had a powder blue hair tie keeping his black hair out of his face." I told her.**

"**What about the Tododile?" she asked.**

**I turned to Gale. She seemed to see him for the first time.**

"**I would be the one responsible for that." He said.**

"**You are the one who took it?" Gary asked.**

"**yes, I didn't think I would be able to convince you that I wanted to start a journey of my own. I came in to find only two poke balls here anyway." He said.**

"**So you broke in after the Chikorita was stolen?" asked the officer.**

"**Yes, but I did not think anything of it at the time. Then I saw a suspicious person after I left the lab. I started to chase him but he disappeared." Gale explained.**

"**And what is your name young man?" the woman asked. In answer he held out his ID Card. She took it and quickly scanned through the information. Shaking herhead she said,**

"**Silvergale Rocketo? Is this why you didn't think you would be able to get a pokemon?"**

**He glanced at me before replying,**

"**With the records of my grandfather and my father it was highly doubtful." He said. I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged.**

"**Other than this offense you have a clean record. Why should something that your relatives did make a difference as to what you do?" the officer asked.**

"**I don't know. I just had that feeling." He said.**

"**Since you helped defeat Y I will let you keep the Tododile. Unless you want to take the Cyndaquil." Gary said.**

**With five fire pokemon to make up the flame part of my powers I could most likely handle that better than the Tododile.**

"**It is up to you." I told Gale.**

"**I would like to see how the Cyndaquil reacts to me." He said.**

"**Alright then, here." Gary said throwing him the poke ball with the flame on it. He placed the poke ball containing Tododile on the table and tossed the other into the air.**

**When the mouse popped out it looked around. It glared at me and then saw Gale. It jumped onto his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. I glared at it and he glared back.**

"**It looks like he wants to go with you." Gary said.**

"**For once you are right." I said. The other two humans in the room gave me confused looks. Gary blushed and I laughed.**

"**When I got my first pokemon all three of the Johto starters attacked me. Every time he said they were either friendly or that they seemed eager to go with me. That Cyndaquil tried to fry my ass." I said. The woman looked shocked and Gary was ashamed.**

"**If that's so what did you do?" she asked.**

"**My first pokemon ended up being this Torchic." I said as I allowed Aero to climbed down my arm. He stared at her and then jumped back on my shoulders. He growled at the Cyndaquil as Gale came toward me.**

"**What did Ms. Pokemon have for me to look at?" Gary said.**

**One fucking track mind …**

"**She had a poke ball much like that of which Torchic was sealed in." I said as I retrieved it from my bag. I held it out and he took it.**

"**So did she know what kind of pokemon is inside of it?"**

"**No, she said she found it in Unova. I think it is probably a water pokemon considering the symbols are very similar to Torchic's poke ball." I said.**

"**Can I see his so I can compare?" Gary asked.**

"**I guess but I will need it when I leave." I said.**

"**I can make sure you have it before you leave. I just want to sketch these symbols." Gary said. I shook my head and leaned against the nearest wall. Gale ended up beside me. The officer left and I sighed.**

"**I am supposed to give you these." A girl said as she came up to us. She was holding some normal poke balls.**

"**I can find some for you as well sir," she said meaning Gale.**

"**Thanks," he said. I put the offered poke balls into my bag. The girl went off to find some for him too.**

"**here we go," she said as she came back. Gale took the poke balls and placed them into his bag. I glanced at the Cyndaquil. It seemed to be content to sit on Gale's shoulders.**

**I would have to do something about that. I let Aero jump down before I grasped Gale's hand. He turned to me and pushed the Cyndaquil off his shoulders. I pressed him against the wall and engulfed him a in a searing kiss. He responded immediately and licked my lower lip. I opened for him and he got a taste of my unique flavor. His arms went around my waist and mine encircled his neck.**

**We separated when he had to catch his breath. I smiled at him and pulled him flush against my body. He sighed and leaned into me, resting his head just underneath mine. One of my hands dropped into his hair and carded through it. Gary cleared his throat to get our attention. A soft growl escaped my lips as I turned toward the researcher. Why did people or circumstances always have to interfere?**

"**I have finished copying the symbols. Maybe one of the ruin experts in Hoenn can help me figure this out." He said as he gave Torchic's poke ball back to me.**

"**I am not going to bring that anywhere near Hoenn." I said. He gave me a puzzled look.**

"**I came from Hoenn to get here. You are aware that Team Aqua and Team Magma are both still active there rright?"**

"**I didn't know that. So they reformed?"**

"**They never disbanded." I said. I shrugged when Gale looked at me.**

"**I'll tell you later." I said.**

**We exited the lab and Gale stopped me before we entered the grass.**

"**I just … I am sorry I didn't tell you who I was earlier." He said.**

"**Huh? Isn't your name enough?"**

"**No, it isn't." he said.**

"**I grew up only knowing my name. At the lab to know who you were did no good. It eventually drove you crazy. Trying to figure out who you were prior to experimentation is not something you want to know when they can punish you for no reason. Best not to give them one." I said.**

"**I still should have told you. You can call me Silver, Gale or even Silvergale if you want. I will respond to either of them."**

"**Which one would you prefer?"**

"**Silver … Gale … I don't really care. Just be aware that Silver was my father's name too." He said.**

"**Alright, why is your last name so bad? What did your grandfather and father do?"**

"**You mentioned Team Aqua and Team Magma. If you know about them … Team Rocket is the equivalent. They used to base in Kanto but they have operated in johto for years now." he explained.**

"**What does this have to do with my questions?"**

"**I was getting to that. My grandfather Giovanni Rocketo was the founder of Team Rocket. My father stole a Tododile from that lab we just left and tried to rebuild Team Rocket." He said.**

"**Rebuild?" I echoed.**

"**They disbanded after something happened with my grandfather. My father kept battling this guy named Gold. Gold tried to stop him when he wanted to rebuild the disbanded Team Rocket but he didn't listen."**

"**What happened to Gold?"**

"**I don't know. I heard once that they were lovers. Father never talks about him."**

"**Then how were you born?" I asked. His ears turned pink as he thought about the best answer.**

"**I think he married my mother to cover up the fact that he was gay. She died in child birth so I could never ask her."**

"**You must have been involved in some Team Rocket activity at one point." I said. It was a statement not a question, that I was honestly curious about.**

"**Yeah I was. That's why I wanted to come here. I could hopefully make a new life for myself. I disobeyed my father to come here. He wanted me to stay and be a part of the newest plan that Team Rocket is working on."**

"**Which is what?"**

"**They are creating a new breed of pokemon. They are called changelings. They have a pokemon form and a human form. It is supposed to be a way to balance out some of the issues the organizations have had. Fifty percent human and fifty percent Pokemon. I refused to be involved and I did not want to keep doing what I had been doing." He said.**

"**Which was what?"**

"**In another region Orre, an organization called Cipher operates. They capture pokemon that are already bonded to trainers and warp them for their own sick and twisted needs. They created what is called Shadow Pokemon. I was a part of the team that did the captureing for a while."**

"**You approved of it?"**

"**No, but I didn't have a choice at the time. It was either that or work on the changeling project."**

"**That is better?"**

"**Not much," he said.**

**-separator-**

_**I teleported us to Cherrygrove. That night was the first night that I became the beast. The one that Matthew had mentioned, he was right on that at least. It sucked for me though. I wanted blood so badly right now.**_

_**I think I will step back and explain what happened first. When we got back to Cherrygrove we got a room at the pokemon center. There was only one bed and Silver was okay with that. We both stripped and I was stuck wearing my pants. Without any boxers I thought he would be embarrassed.**_

_**I was lying there next to him now, wishing I could take blood from someone. I got up and went to the bathroom. My eyes were tinged with red and my hair had turned red as well. I could feel claws pokeing out of my skin. As I watched dark orange scales covered my arms and legs up to the knees and elbows. Just when I was trying to figure out what to do Silver came into the bathroom. I must have been in there long enough for him to worry.**_

_**He let out a small gasp as he saw me.**_

"_**Are you going to run? Will you leave me now that you have seen what can happen to me?" I whispered brokenly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and let it slide down my arm, to rest on the scaled flesh. I sighed as his fingers massaged the scales.**_

"_**I would never leave you. I know we have just met but I can't see myself without you." He said as he pressed a kiss to my lips. **_

_**When he tried to get my mouth open I stopped him with a clawed hand.**_

"_**That isn't a good idea." I said. He stared at me and then noticed something.**_

"_**Is it because of these?" he asked as he ran a finger over the fangs that now protruded from my mouth. I moaned and he grinned.**_

"_**So what makes them so dangerous?"**_

"_**Are you insane? I am a living weapon and you don't care?"**_

"_**No, I like it actually. There is definitely something to be said about fangs and claws being able to arouse someone." He said. He ran his tongue along my neck and I shivered.**_

_**I held his head to my neck and said,**_

"_**Do that again."**_

"_**If you wish," he said as he repeated the action. His teeth scraped across my skin making me hold back another moan. I was starting to like what he was doing. Way too much may I add.**_

_**-separator-**_

_**A/N:**_

_**That is the end of this chapter. For those Medicham fans you won't be seeing him at least until chapter six. I am sorry but I don't think I can squeeze him in.**_

_**In the next chapter we shall find out what happens with Leon's blood lust issues. Also the reason for them will be revealed. The first gym badge is to be had in the next chapter too.**_

_**Find out in Bloody Birds and Bones**_


End file.
